A Minis' Life
by Lokiitama
Summary: AU. Il y a toujours eu des êtres similaires aux humains dans ce monde. Ils sont appelés 'minis' et sont des animaux de compagnies courant. Pour tout mafieux qui se respecte, c'est la moindre des choses d'en posséder un. Alors que Giotto était parfaitement bien sans une de ces créatures pour lui même - ses gardiens en avaient - il fallait qu'ils le forcent à en acheter une.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est Loki, le retour, ou pas. Ma bêta-lectrice étant en plein déménagement, je ne vais pas être capable d'uploader Prêt à taux Mafiavélique, ainsi que les traductions ! Donc j'ai décidé de vous poster cette histoire en attendant... Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : La bague du ciel Vongola m'appartient, les gants de Tsuna m'appartiennent, et les tomes de KHR sur mon bureau aussi. Heureusement, Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano ~**

* * *

Ce n'est pas une surprise de voir des humains entrer dans le magasin, ça Tsunayoshi, un minis, le savait. Il désespérait à se faire acheter. A un point inimaginable. Ses parents avaient été élevés en colonies, et lui était né au magasin. Et était harcelé tous les jours. Ca faisait un an que son pire tourmenteur, Mochida, avait été acheté, mais ça n'empêchait pas les autres de continuer.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait été envoyé chercher la nourriture, ses parents avaient été achetés, aussi. Depuis ce jour, il ne mangeait plus exactement bien. Il n'arrivait jamais à temps pour la nourriture, et ne prenait que les restes.

Tsunayoshi était étrange, il le savait. Il voulait se faire acheter, mais nourrissait une colère certaine contre les humains. Après tout, même s'ils étaient considérés comme des animaux de compagnie, ils disposaient du même savoir qu'eux ! Il y avait même une école dans l'école de la ville pour les minis. Mais l'école dans l'école, c'était uniquement pour ceux qui avaient été achetés.

Dans le magasin, ils avaient aussi une école, mais... le professeur ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Et encore moins ses semblables.

Alors qu'il faisait un petit tour dans sa cage, le minis trébucha sur les copeaux au sol. Grognant, il releva la tête pour voir le hamster qui attendait lui aussi d'être acheté sous peine de mort. Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les orbes bigleuses du rongeur. Ces bestioles avaient l'art de lui faire peur. Trois fois plus grandes que lui - pour un minis, en plus, il n'était pas très grand - et cinq fois plus large, il avait l'impression qu'elles ne voulaient que le dévorer dès que la barrière plastique entre eux deux disparaîtrait.

Le propriétaire du magasin bougea la grande cage des minis près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte.

- Désolé les p'ti gars, mais je dois vous habituer à l'air frais, demain vous serez mit en exposition dehors, restez bien au chaud dans vos cartons.

Actuellement, les maisons des minis étaient du carton et leurs lit étaient constitués de paille et d'un mouchoir qui servait de couverture... Sauf que pour Tsuna, les autres avaient prit un malin plaisir à lui faire un grand trou dans la façade arrière et lui voler sa paille et sa couverture. Il avait essayé de le dire au propriétaire, mais sans succès, il était toujours trop occupé.

Cette nuit s'avérerait froide.

* * *

Ce matin là, Giotto fit une fois de plus la moue à ses gardiens. Il ne voulait vraiment pas d'un minis. Ceux de ses gardiens étaient adorable, certes mais... ils ressemblaient de trop à ses gardiens, et leur caractère était très marqué... Il soupira à nouveau en se rendant sur le terrain du vendeur d'animaux de compagnie le plus proche. C'était une bonne chose que les minis étaient dehors, ce jour là, il n'aurait pas voulu rentrer à l'intérieur, l'odeur était souvent à donner envie de vomir et il y avait tant d'animaux qui vous regardaient avec cet air suppliant...

Le vendeur sortit, cet air hypocrite affiché sur son visage. En bref, le visage du vendeur parfait.

- Oh ! Monsieur Giotto, vous cherchez après un animal de compagnie ?

Le blond hocha de la tête, tournant doucement ses yeux vers l'énorme cage des minis. Le vendeur fit pleins de petites courbettes de politesse qui, intérieurement, irritaient le leader

- S'il vous plaît, prenez votre temps. N'oubliez pas de soulever les maisons, certains sont paresseux ou dorment trop longtemps

Giotto acquiesça et souleva la grille qui empêchait toute personne de voler un minis. La cage ressemblait à une sorte de petit village, avec une grande place au milieu. Ladite place fut presque immédiatement envahie de minis qui regardaient Giotto avec curiosité.

Les yeux bleus de l'humain scannèrent chaque petite personne sur la place. Tous semblaient soit macho ou stupide - pour les mâles - ou pimbêche et idiotes - pour les femelles. Il entendit des petits êtres discuter.

"Dame-Tsuna n'est pas là ?  
- Ah, tiens ? Non.  
- D'habitude c'est le premier à être sur la place.  
- Bah, il a surement abandonné l'idée d'être acheté. De toute façon c'est qu'un abruti, alors..."

Giotto eut un soudain intérêt en ce 'Dame-Tsuna', il toucha délicatement la tête de celui qui avait fait remarquer qu'il était absent. Le minis releva brusquement la tête, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. De toute évidence, ce petit ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

- Tu peux me montrer la maison de ce Dame-Tsuna ?

Le minis acquiesça, les yeux remplit de dédain et commença à marcher entre les maisons. Il entendit les propos peu glorieux et insultes envenimées que les minis sur la place se chuchotaient. Il grimaça légèrement, était-il vraiment obligé de prendre un minis ? Ceux là ne pourraient de toute évidence pas s'entendre avec ceux à la maison.

Celui qui guidait les yeux de Giotto s'arrêta dans une allée, et pointa du menton une maison reculée des autres. "C'est là que Dame-Tsuna habite. J'vous conseille d'pas trop vous en approcher. Son imbécillité est sans doute contagieuse. Et il retourna sur la place.

Le blond prit le temps d'observer la petit maison. Il y avait un trou sur le côté, et mis à part ça, elle semblait en moins bon état que les autres. Il souleva le carton et vit un petit minis recroqueviller dans le coin de la cage plastique, il semblait trembler.

Giotto approcha doucement son index et le posa doucement sur le dos de la petite créature. Maintenant c'était sûr. Le minis tremblait. Mais les tremblement cessèrent bien vite. L'être se retourna et enlaça le doigt de l'humain. Le boss remarqua qu'il était froid.

Normalement, un minis avait la même température qu'un être humain. Par expérience, il retira son doigt des bras du minis, et ce dernier recommença à trembler.

Giotto sourit. Il avait trouvé son minis. Il prit la créature dans sa main, et s'approcha du vendeur qui le regardait toujours avec cet air hypocrite. Il montra "l'animal de compagnie" dans sa main, faisant passer le message qu'il prenait celui-là et le faux sourire du vendeur tomba un peu.

-Vous savez, monsieur Giotto, celui là est très faible et totalement inutile.

Il se pencha un peu plus en voyant l'état de ce que Giotto voulait acheter.

- En plus, il semble être malade... Vous devriez en prendre un plus énergique, plus intelligent.

Giotto soupira d'exaspération. Il comprenait difficilement pourquoi les minis étaient considérés comme des animaux de compagnie. Parce que jusqu'à ce jour, il savait qu'ils étaient des êtres tout comme les humains, mais en plus petit.

- Non. Merci. Je vais prendre celui là.

Il donna l'argent au vendeur, et retourna dans le manoir.

* * *

Ses gardiens et les minis le regardèrent avec attente. Il savait que ses gardiens le regardaient comme ça parce que tout boss de la mafia digne de ce nom devait avoir un minis, et les minis parce qu'il voulaient savoir si Giotto n'avaient pas ramené de minis - ils n'aimaient pas trop les nouvelles têtes.

Giotto s'avança auprès d'eux, et ouvrit la paume qu'il avait refermée pour garder le petit être au chaud. Le premier à s'approcher fut le minis d'Alaude, Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est court, mais ça vous donne l'idée :)**


	2. DameTsuna

Je l'ai faiiiiit ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Hum. Scuzi.

Bon, voici A Minis' Life, la suite !

Réponses aux reviews en bas !

**Disclaimer**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano.**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre moi-moi toute seule. Eh oui, pas de bêta.**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya était plutôt bien connu, dans la région, surtout à l'école. Sauf que ce n'était pas une célébrité qui allumait les cœurs – sauf peut-être ceux des masochistes.

Certes, il était grand, beau, et sa démarche affichait une prestance évidente. Sans oublier ses yeux bleus acier, qui vous donnaient des frissons d' anticipation tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il aurait normalement du avoir un fanclub. Tout comme d'autres herbivores bruyants.

Mais voilà, si l'on devait décrire son aura, ce serait sans aucun doute 'terrifiante', pour ceux qui osaient encore le prononcer. On avait déjà vu des élèves qui s'enfuyaient rien qu'a la mention du nom du préfet.

Et malgré son physique d'Apollon, il avait, disons le clairement, un caractère de chien envers ceux qu'il considérait comme des herbivores inférieurs, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde.

Et s'il n'avait pas de fanclubs, c'est parce que les fans craignaient les tonfas-tueurs de l'adolescent.

Tout le monde le craignait. Et quand le narrateur dit 'tout le monde', c'est tout le monde. Même les humains

Oui, même les humains. Pourtant, penserez-vous, il serait plus que simple de le tuer d'un coup de semelle. Mais qui disait Hibari Kyouya disait Alaude.

Autant ils aimaient la solitude, autant ils étaient presque inséparables. Hibari en dehors de l'école ou du manoir sans Alaude ? Impossible. Alaude en dehors du QG ou du manoir sans Hibari ? Impossible.

Et, tout deux, en plus de partager des traits physiques similaires, ils possédaient tout deux un trait de caractère distinct, en plus de la solitude. La possessivité.

Toute personne qui faisait du mal à Hibari finissait à l'hôpital, avec plusieurs membres cassés, toute personne qui faisait du mal à Alaude finissait à l'hôpital, avec des yeux qui prendraient des mois à guérir.

Sur ce, Kyouya s'approcha du petit brun, le nouveau, et commença à lui toucher le ventre avec le bout d'un de ses tonfas.

-Debout ou je te mords à mort.

Le brun ne fit que frissonner au contact du métal, et, décidant qu'il n'appréciait pas la sensation, il se retourna, pour se blottir un peu plus dans l'endroit chaud où il était – qui se trouvait être la main de Giotto, mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Hibari ne trouva pas ce que le blond trouvait d'intéressant en cet herbivore _plus _qu'inférieur, alors il s'en retourna faire de la tête d'ananas pressée. Si seulement ledit ananas voulait bien arrêter de bloquer toute ses attaques avec son trident.

Voyant la réaction du carnivore, les autres s'en allèrent. Tous sauf Ryohei, car il savait que le brun serait bientôt tester, et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour les faire rentrer en douce.

Pourquoi Ryohei, le plus bruyant ?

Il était plutôt évident que le nouveau n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et, en plus, tous les minis adoptés devaient passer chez le 'vétérinaire' – bien que pour les minis ce soit le même médecin que les humains – pour se faire vacciner. Et, étant le Minis du médecin, il avait un accès privilégié à l'infirmerie, là où le nouveau devrait rester quelques jours.

L'albinos sauta sur la table, en direction de la main de Giotto. Une fois devant le corps endormit de l'adolescent, il inspira un grand coup et-

-RÉVEILLE-TOI À L'EXTRÊME !

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent, et, lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Tout était flou. Où était-il ? Il avait froid. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal à la tête ? Il s'assit dans la main de Giotto, pour être frappé d'une nouvelle vague de chaleur glacée. Il frissonna violemment.

_J'ai… l'impression d'oublier quelque chose…_

Mais… qu'est ce que c'était, exactement ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait mal à la tête. Il voulait retourner dormir, et puis il avait très soif, aussi. Tsuna se sentit tomber sur le côté, mais, étrangement, ses bras ne voulaient plus répondre, plus rien ne répondait.

Quelque chose lui attrapa aussi soudainement que violemment le bras, et le secoua. Il entendait des cris bruyant, mais… il n'arrivait pas à discerné à qui ou à quoi ça appartenait. Il avait juste été surprit par la poigne de fer sur son bras, et son cœur s'accéléra en réponse.

Il était sûr que ça pouvait s'entendre dans toute la cage.

Vu qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait plus dormir, il décida d'observer à nouveau son entourage, il connaissait son carton par cœur, mais peut-être que des _indésirables _lui auraient refait la déco.

Il ne voyait rien. Enfin, si, mais rien de précis. En plissant les yeux, il vit un humain. Était-ce un client ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il l'achèterait… ? Mais si c'était un scientifique… ?

Il étrécit un peu plus ses paupières, pour distinguer un peu plus les traits de la personne.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un scientifique. Il portait le hakama des Kendoka.

Le brun, essayant de remarquer plus de détails, finit par s'endormir, ses yeux s'étant refermés, tant ils étaient plissés.

Ryohei se recula, lâchant le nouveau, et dit d'une voix calme à son propriétaire :

-Il est en mauvais état à l'extrême. Je crois qu'il a une extrême fièvre, et ses bras sont osseux à l'extrême.

Giotto hocha de la tête, même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'on parlait. Il fronça un peu des sourcils. Pourtant tous les autres Minis dans cette cage semblaient en bonne santé…

-Je crois que… peut-être… le vendeur ne s'en occupait pas bien… ?

Et les justiciers endormit dans les cœurs d'Alaude et Hibari s'éveillèrent – ils étaient en train de parler des groupes de délinquants dans la ville, et la façon de plus facilement les mordre à mort et les enfermer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Ryohei retourna auprès de Knuckle, tandis que les deux carnivores inséparables se levaient. Il y avait du vendeur à interroger, au menu, aujourd'hui.

Le boss sourit en voyant la réaction typique de son gardien du nuage et de son Minis, avant de baisser les yeux sur le nouveau résident. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Est-ce que cette petite chose survivrait dans ce grand manoir ?

-Giotto, interpella le médecin.

- Oui ?

- Viens, on va le soigner en un rien de temps.

Le blond sourit et suivit le soleil Vongola.

* * *

Perché sur l'épaule de son partenaire, Hibari Kyouya toisait les autres minis qui se lançaient des copeaux dans la figure. Tellement indisciplinés. On aurait pu se croire à l'âge de pierre.

« Kyouya, enquête sur le nouveau dans la cage.

-Hn »

Il déposa le Minis dans la cage d'herbivores et tous le dévisagèrent. Un groupe d'herbivores mâles s'approcha, regardant le préfet de haut en bas.

Hibari en fit de même. Leurs habits étaient écorchés, comme ceux de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Leurs visages étaient sales mais propre. On pouvait voir que les conditions n'étaient pas fort hygiéniques, mais vivable.

Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauvais se détacha de la foule, se plantant droit comme un 'i' devant le préfet.

-C'moi l'chef ici. T'es un nouveau, c'est ça ? T'as d'la chance. Dame-Tsuna est partit c'matin. T'peux prendre sa baraque

Dame-Tsuna ? Il mit de côté la première partie. Tsuna ? Comme dans Tsunayoshi Sawada ?

-Hn. Herbivore. Qui est Dame-Tsuna ?

-Peuh ! Montre-moi du respect, faiblard.

La seule chose que ce Minis sut ensuite était qu'il était inconscient dans les copeaux. Et que les tonfas étaient des armes qu'il préférait éviter à partir de ce jour, surtout s'ils étaient maniés par un inconnu aux yeux bleu acier et aux cheveux noirs.

Hibari se retourna et pointa ce qui semblait être un laquais de l'herbivore assommé.

-Hn. Toi. Qui est Dame-Tsuna ?

-A-Ah ! C-C'est S-Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Il a été acheté ce matin ! S-Si tu cherches sa piaule, c-c'est la dernière ruelle tout au fond.

Il pointa la direction, et le carnivore s'y dirigea.

Plus il avançait, plus l'état se détériorait. Le gérant de la boutique ne devait pas faire très attention à ce coin de la cage. L'allée de maison en carton s'arrêta et Hibari pouvait voir une ruine dans le coin, isolée des autres.

Il y avait un trou dedans, assez grand pour que le Minis carnivore s'y glisse sans se salir – le sol était loin d'être propre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. D'expérience, il savait que le lit était fait de paille et que la couverture était un mouchoir – ce n'était pas la première cage qu'il inspectait. Sauf que dans ces ruines, il n'y avait rien. C'est ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre de ruines, certes, mais il y avait toujours des traces d'être qui vivait dedans, et qui ne dataient pas de si longtemps. Comme un seau d'eau encore remplit.

Il ressortit, pour rechercher la plaque.

Tout comme les humains, les minis avaient des plaques devant leurs maisons. Hibari fit le tour. Une fois. Deux fois. Et une volée de fois de plus. Aucune plaque. Si ces herbivores lui avaient mentit, ils seraient mordus à mort. Sur ces pensées meurtrières, il donna un coup plus fort sur le sol avec son pied. Des copaux volèrent contre les barreaux et retombèrent au sol. Mais il y eut ce sont métallique qui interpella l'oreille de Kyouya. Il s'approcha et vit la plaque qu'il recherchait gisant innocemment au sol. « Sawada », qu'il était noté.

Donc ces ruines étaient la maison du nouvel herbivore…

Il attendit Alaude.

* * *

-Alors, comment va-il Knuckle ?, s'enquit un Giotto inquiet.

-Il a une extrême forte fièvre, ses vêtements son extrêmement écorchés partout, et il est extrêmement très maigre. Ryohei garde un œil sur lui à l'extrême.

Le blond hocha de la tête, et puis entra dans la chambre, après l'accord du prêtre. Il y vit son Minis.

Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était soudainement éprit de ce petit être et n'avait pas attendu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il montre son caractère avant de l'acheter. Que faire s'il ne s'entendait pas avec les autres ? Hibari le réduirait surement en charpie.

Hibari Kyouya, avec Yamamoto Takeshi, était un des plus grands du groupe de minis de la maison, et était presque capable de battre un humain. Précisons, un humain adulte.

Le plus étonnant, avec les minis de cette demeure, c'était qu'ils ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux à ses gardiens… du moins leurs minis _principaux._ Avec le petit nouveau, ils étaient en tout dix.

Les premiers qui étaient arrivés étaient Hibari, Mukuro et Chrome. C'était plutôt étrange de voir que ses deux gardiens les plus… antisociaux qui étaient les premiers à s'acheter un minis.

Hibari et Mukuro ne s'entendaient sur rien, tout comme leurs maîtres, d'ailleurs… Chrome était plus réservée, mais pouvait se montrer tout aussi dangereuse. Ils n'étaient pas 'dressés', le gardien de la brume et du nuage les avaient trouvés dans la rue. Enfin, surtout lorsqu'Alaude avait tenté d'assommer Daemon parce qu'il croyait que c'était le melon qui faisait des illusions, et qui avait finit par arrêter un tonfa minuscule.

Ensuite, c'était Yamamoto et Gokudera qui étaient arrivés. Ils avaient étés changés plusieurs fois de colonies. Gokudera parce qu'il avait un comportement impossible, et que Yamamoto n'arrêtait pas de faire des dégâts matériels en jouant à la balle avec ses amis. Par hasard, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Même si Gokudera s'efforçait à le cacher. Et lorsqu'Asari et G. les avaient trouvés, c'était juste à temps. Ils allaient être gazés parce que trop dangereux pour les autres.

Puis était arrivée Haru. C'était la Minis d'un domestique. Malheureusement le domestique en question était très vieux. Quelques mois plus tard, la Minis était sans maître. Depuis le jour du décès de son maître, Haru fut mise aux fourneaux. Elle prenait sa tâche au sérieux, pour perpétuer les capacités de son humain.

Ryohei et Kyoko étaient les suivants, la petite sœur était très mignonne, et, quand les minis sont en cage, on peut dire qu'ils retournent aux sources. Elle excitait les mâles. Et lorsqu'une bande desdits mâles excités s'était emparée d'elle, son frère avait directement rappliqué pour aller les boxer plus loin. Sauf qu'a dix contre un, Ryohei n'eut aucune chance. C'est lorsqu'il fut mit K.O. que Knuckle était passé, et avait sauvé Kyoko. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fratrie Sasagawa était loin de minis aux comportements préhistoriques.

Lorsqu'une alliance était formée entre deux famiglia, des cadeaux étaient échangés. Ce qui était étrange, avec les Bovino, c'était que les Vongola n'avaient pas du offrir quoi que ce soit. Cependant, avec du recul, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi : Le cadeau était un minis nommé Lambo. Lambo Bovino. Le cadeau des Vongola aux Bovino était de les débarrasser du Minis. Car en plus de manger presque autant qu'un humain, il avait le même caractère d'enfant gâter que Lampo.

Et aujourd'hui était arrivé Sawada Tsunayoshi, un petit brun qui était fiévreux dans un coin de la cage.

Giotto soupira. Vraiment, est ce que la tête brune pourrait s'entendre avec les autres ?

* * *

Alaude venait de terminer de discuter avec le vendeur pour une copie du dossier de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son aura et ses menottes avaient été tellement convaincantes qu'il avait des vêtements et de la 'nourriture' pour minis gratuitement.

Le gardien retourna auprès de la cage pour récupérer Kyoya, il lui demanda par le pouvoir de ses pupilles de lui dire pourquoi il était à côté d'une ruine.

-Hn. C'est la maison de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le blond leva un élégant sourcil avant de tendre la main pour que Kyoya saute dessus. Le minis de refusa pas – de toute façon, si un minis refusait de monter sur son possesseur lors de déplacements, c'était comme signer un contrat avec la mort : même en courant à vitesse maximale, on ne rattrapait pas un humain qui marchait. Et quand un minis était perdu, s'il ne se réfugiait pas dans une ruelle malodorante, il risquait de finir écrasé sous une semelle de chaussure.

* * *

Knuckle et Giotto venaient à peine de quitter l'infirmerie, laissant alors le brun sous la protection de Ryohei, que ce dernier eut vite fait d'extrêmement appeler le reste des minis.

Ce fut alors que huit minis rassemblés dans la pièce décidèrent de tester le nouveau. Leur plan ce déroulerait comme ceci : Chrome fouillerait sa mémoire et transmettrait à Mukuro la façon dont sa cage était montée, Mukuro ferait alors une illusion puissante du bout de mémoire reçu, tandis que Ryohei injecterait des flammes du soleil assez puissantes que pour éloigner la fièvre durant une bonne heure.

Ensuite commencerait le parcourt du test. Ils laisseraient le nouveau vagabonder dans la cage, et ce dernier rencontrerait des obstacles.

Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter des gardiens et, éventuellement, leurs maîtres. Ils étaient en réunion, Alaude les rejoindrait juste après sa collecte d'information, laissant Hibari avec eux.  
Et tout se déroula selon les plans, les petits Vongola scrutant et notant toute action de la part du brun.

* * *

Un léger sourire gratifia les lèvres sèches de Tsunayoshi. Malgré sa déshydratation qui se faisait sentir- il dormait lourd - une température à la fois fraiche et tiède l'envahit. C'était comme si son corps était munit d'un ventilateur. Ca faisait du bien.

Il remarqua lointainement deux pressions légères sur son torse, là où la fraicheur rentrait, puis soudain, les pressions disparurent. Son subconscient lui botta l'arrière-train, l'obligeant à immerger de son état léthargique. Tsuna grogna contre l'éveil qui luttait contre la douce chaleur tentatrice du sommeil. Il était plutôt évident qu'il se situait du côté confortable - il voulait retourner dans son coussin inexistant, zut.

_Heu... Inexistant ? On ne m'avait pas acheté ?_

De multiples questions sans réponses traversèrent l'esprit. C'était un lent de nature, mais avec les effets bienfaisant de la malédiction du coussin moelleux, le brun en vint lentement, _très_ lentement, à la conclusion.

Il avait rêver. Il avait rêver d'une maison. De sa nouvelle maison... Mais il était toujours enfermé dans cette cage, en fait.

Mais... depuis où exactement rêvait, il ? Y avait-il bien une vente, aujourd'hui, où il en avait rêvé, de ça aussi ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Et plus il y songeait, plus il parvenait au bout de sa barrière. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'y songer, et ça l'énervait. Cet énervement fut le dernier coup de bélier sur les pourtant déjà frêles portes de ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse n'ayant aucune signification.

Non.

C'était des larmes de frustration, de colère et de désespoir.

Il ne savait pas si la vente était un rêve ou pas. Il voulait être acheté, vraiment ! Son quotidien dans cette cage était invivable pour quelqu'un de normal.

_Il n'est vraiment qu'un abruti... c'est Tsunayoshi !_  
_Il n'a jamais la cote du mois... ça ne m'étonne pas !_  
_Il ne sait pas courir jusqu'à la base... bien sûr, c'est Tsunaze !_

Et la seule once d'intelligence que ses pairs semblaient montrer était uniquement pour composer des vers blessants. Savaient-ils seulement que, malgré son corps petit et efféminé, ses notes de cours catastrophiques et son incapacité à marcher sans tomber, il était plus fort qu'eux ?

Savaient-ils seulement à quel point c'était dur, de subir depuis sa naissance, des commentaires odieux et dégradant ?

Savaient-ils seulement à quel point c'était douloureux de faire plein d'efforts pour s'améliorer, pour faire plaisir à ses parents, et puis, quelques années plus tard les entendre dire : "Mais tu sais, mon chéri, on s'est habitués à notre petit Tsunabruti" ?

Savaient-ils seulement, eux, à quel point il était désireux de voir leurs sourires fiers ?

Savaient-ils seulement, les autres, à quel point son esprit influençait son corps ?

Savaient-ils seulement à quel point ses blessures prenaient vingt fois plus de temps à se refermer qu'avant ?

Non.

Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ne savaient _rien_.

Mais après tout, à quoi bon savoir ? Ce n'était que _Dame-Tsuna_.

L'adolescent ravala ses larmes à grand peine et se leva, avant de s'étirer. Il nota sans plus d'attention que son dos n'avait pas craquer, contrairement à d'habitude, ou qu'il avait moins mal à la nuque. Avait-il enfin réussit à applatir ces maudits copeaux ?

Apparemment, non. Il devait alors surement avoir trouvé une position plus confortable.

Tsunayoshi sécha ses larmes, il se savait fort, du moins assez fort pour ne pas être tombé dans la folie. Le seul problème était que doucement, ses barrières mentales, celles qui l'empêchaient de donner une raison de plus à ses camarades de lui offrir si gentiment des ecchymoses, étaient en train de tomber. Doucement mais surement.

Depuis deux ans, déjà, il avait abandonné sa volonté d'augmenter ses côtes, à l'école.

Parce qu'après tout, il était Tsunabruti, n'est ce pas ? Donc, de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il le ratait, c'était normal, il était Tsunaze.

Pauvre petite chose, auraient pu penser les plus diplomatiques. Mais ses barrières étaient dangereusement plus endommagées que ce qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire - si quelqu'un y prêtait déjà attention.

Dans la semaine de l'achat de ses parents, il se surprit à rire maniaquement, assis de façon déséquilibrée, sur le sol de son carton. Il devenait fou.

Et c'était ça, qui lui faisait peur, qui le poussait à être acheté. S'il était acheté, peut-être que sa nouvelle liberté lui rendrait une certaine sanité mentale.

Même les humains, qui ne le connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam le méprisaient. Il était stupide, inutile et source de malheur, certes. Mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait vu et distinguer les regards des humains.

Lorsqu'un joli Minis femelle faisait la belle derrière les barreaux, elle pouvait attirer plusieurs regards. Les regards des hommes adultes ou adolescents, leurs regards étaient empreints d'un désir sombre qui faisait frissonner Tsuna. Les regards des femmes, ainsi que leurs mimiques, elles affichaient une expression de dégoût et de jalousie. Qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir à jalouser ? Désiraient-elles tant que ça être considérées comme un animal de compagnie, et de faire la débauchée pour espérer sortir de la cage ? Mais il y avait aussi un plus dangereux regard que celui des humains adultes. Celui des petites filles - les petits garçons, plus rarement, ils préféraient les Minis mâles.

Oui, la forme la plus innocente et plus fragile des humains étaient ce qui effrayait le plus Tsuna, lorsqu'il essayait d'être acheté. Pourquoi ? Parce que les enfants n'avaient pas le sens de la vie. Ils ne la connaissaient que par les réprimandes de leurs parents, lorsqu'ils leurs criaient que c'était dangereux.

Les enfants ne connaissaient pas encore la mort, ou la vie. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans la cage, pour eux, n'était que des jouets. Et plus ils étaient jeunes, plus ils étaient dangereux.

Combien de poupées anorexiques blondes en plastique ont été décapitées, à votre avis ?

Oui, beaucoup. Si c'était aisé pour les petits monstres d'arracher à main nue les têtes de ces jouets, que pensez vous de la difficulté sur un autre jouet, qui faisait à peine la taille du mollet du premier ?

Les espérances de vie des Minis étaient réduites à très peu, lorsqu'un enfant s'annonçait être leur propriétaire légal.

Tsunayoshi soupira. Si personne ne l'achetait, c'était parce que, pour les fillettes, c'était un garçon, et pour les garçonnets, c'était une chiffe molle inutile qui sais pas combattre. Les adultes ne voyaient en lui qu'un être pathétique, qui ne méritait pas d'être nourrit.

Et à propos de nourriture, il commençait son trajet vers la place, là où le vendeur laissait négligemment couler les miettes de pain - immondes, avec ça, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre - pour nourrir les animaux.

Tous les résidents du dôme grillagé - ainsi l'avait nommé un poète qui passait devant ledit dôme - se sautaient les un sur les autres pour avoir leur part. A quoi bon, de toute façon, il y en avait toujours assez pour tout le monde, sauf pour Tsuna, qui prenait les petits morceaux qui avaient été enfoncés dans les copeaux - peut-être était-ce pour ça, que ca avait un goût qui ferait même fuir des porcs ?

Une fois sur la place, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait plus personne. Il se laissait tomber dans les copeaux, grimaçant lorsque l'un d'eux menaça d'une écharde de transpercer sa cuisse amaigrie.

Faiblement - il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger depuis hier matin à cause de ses voraces congénères -, il fouilla dans les bout de bois, ayant dépassé la peur de se salir depuis des années...

Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait plus ses parents auprès de lui, pour le gronder de sa saleté, à présent.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Jackpot. Comment les autres ont-ils pu ne pas voir un aussi gros morceau ?

Bien que la nourriture ait une saveur atroce, Tsuna commença à saliver. Ce serait son premier bon, vrai, repas depuis des lustres !

Il entendit des pas, et tourna la tête en direction du bruit, espérant de tout son cœur que ce ne serait pas un de ses raquetteurs de bonne humeur qui viendrait lui prendre sa nourriture - il avait faim.

Non, ce n'était pas un harceleur. C'était une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Elle était jolie. Ses cheveux mauves qui se confrontaient et formaient un épi sur l'arrière de son crâne donnait l'impression d'une petite couronne, qui se dressait timidement sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses traits étaient ronds, et son corps était bien proportionner.

L'inconnue rougit sous les yeux bruns qui la détaillaient. Puis les orbes noisette se posèrent sur son œil mauve.

Tsuna était choqué, dans le bon sens. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait observer la manière de regarder de quelqu'un qui ne portait pas de dégoût, de moquerie ou tous les autres sentiments et émotions qui passaient dans les yeux des autres.

Il contempla un long moment l'œil de la jeune fille, s'attendant à recevoir un commentaire dégradant sur ses habits, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais rien de blessant ne sortit. Bien qu'il n'apprécia les mots qu'elle prononça qu'a moitié.

-E-Excuse-moi. M-Mais tous les autres m'ont empêchée de prendre de la nourriture... T-Tu sais où je peux en trouver ?

La miette de Tsuna était dans son dos, caché aux yeux de la fille - bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle savait que cette miette s'y trouvait. Il commença un duel contre son estomac, qui se nouait tant il voulait manger, et son esprit, qui voulait donner la miette à la jeune fille.

Après une minute où des yeux vairons s'étrécirent, pour mieux voir la réaction du brun, ce dernier se retourna, prit la miette, et la tendit à mystérieuse nouvelle.

Son estomac protestait. Mais en silence.

Elle sourit timidement, le rouge aux joues - ce qui provoqua à Tsuna de rougir aussi - le remercia, et s'en alla avec la miette.

Une fois que Tsunayoshi pensait être seul, un énorme gargouillis sortit de son ventre, et il étouffa le bruit à travers la couverture de peau. Son organe lui faisait mal. Très mal.

Il ne savait pas que la jeune fille, de son nom Chrome, s'était juste cachée derrière une maison, observant ce que faisait le nouveau. La miette était vraie. Mais, contrairement à la nourriture industrielle, ils avaient prit une miette d'un cake qui datait de quelque jours.

Elle observa le nouveau s'écrouler au sol, en se tenant le ventre. Elle ne se sentit pas coupable. Du tout. C'était le test, après tout. Chrome regarda Tsunayoshi fouiller à nouveau le sol à la recherche de nourriture, il n'y avait rien. Après tout, ils n'avaient mit que cette miette.

Personne dans la pièce ne manqua l'air amer que le garçon eut sur son visage lorsqu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Et tous, à peu près purent savoir pourquoi il le portait en premier lieu d'un simple coup d'œil.

Il regrettait le fait d'avoir donner la miette à Chrome.

Et c'était plus ou moins ça, à l'exception près que, c'était plus de ne pas avoir partagé le gros morceau. Rien qu'un petit quelque chose lui aurait suffit.

Après un énième soupir – il devinait que si la journée débutait comme ça, le reste n'en serait que moins meilleur – il se releva, et se dit que, pour éviter plus de douleur, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer dans son carton.

La chance n'était apparemment pas de son côté, à peine s'était il engagé sur la route qu'il rencontra un autre inconnu.

_Il… y a beaucoup de nouveaux, aujourd'hui… N'était-ce pas une journée de vente ?_

Ou alors c'était lui qui avait aussi rêvé de toute cette vente.

Il était grand – pourquoi étaient-ils tous grands ? Il faisait difficilement la taille de la fille de tout à l'heure, et ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas eut ses cheveux sauvages.

Enfin bon. Le nouveau… nouveau était grand, avec des cheveux noirs. Son visage était masculin, des cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur – lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais soit, passons – et un sourire collé sur son visage.

-Yo ! Tu veux jouer au catchball ?

- Hiiiiiiii-… Hein ? Heu… Oui ?

- Super ! Je te la lance en premier !

Tsuna observa à nouveau le sourire de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était… étrangement utilisé. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire.

C'était étrange, parce qu'habituellement, les personnes bâties comme lui – grandes, fortes musclées, et… il devait l'avouer aussi belles – n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant il le savait.

Mochida était un peu comme lui, niveau physique, si on mettait la beauté de côté et aussi-

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il s'accroupit soudainement, ce qui aurait du mettre fin à ses jours passant dans ses cheveux. Et de la vitesse à laquelle ses mèches avaient été secouées, il était sûr que si c'était sa tête qui avait été dans le trajet, eh bien… eh bien il n'aurait plus de tête, voilà tout.

Et sa théorie se révéla juste, lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir la trajectoire de la balle.

La vue lui laissait des sueurs froides plusieurs cartons, qui étaient dans la ligne de mire avaient à présent des trous alignés du même diamètre que l'objet, et la forte résonnance métallique qu'il avait entendue lui laissait penser que la balle avait même touché un bord de la cage…

Il déglutit, ils n'étaient pas près d'un des bords, et pourtant, la balle en avait touché un.

Tsuna sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit une voix jurer, dans un des cartons. Prit d'une peur soudaine, il se releva immédiatement et couru vers l'inconnu.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et le conduisit dans sa maison. Ils seraient plus à l'abri des éventuelles personnes qui voulaient le frapper.

Il ne doutait pas – il n'avait plus le droit de douter – que ce type était fort, mais la supériorité numérique des autres n'était pas à sous-estimer. Après tout, qui ne s'en donneraient pas à cœur joie sur Dame-Tsuna ? Il était un punching-ball vivant.

Il arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard dans son carton, tenant toujours le baseballeur.

-Haha !

_Pourquoi rit-il ?_

Le ton de l'adolescent devint aussi dur que le roc, et envoya des frissons de terreur jusqu'aux talons.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

_Bah pour te sauver la peau, tu crois quoi ?_ Voulu-il répondre, mais le tout sortit de manière plus confuse.

-Heu… J-Je… um… Je…

-C'est bon j'ai comprit.

Tsuna releva les yeux, une lueur de soulagement dans ses orbes brune. Il avait vraiment comprit malgré son bégaiement incessant ? Mais dès qu'il vit la posture du garçon, il devina rapidement que… non. Il n'avait en fait strictement rien comprit.

Yamamoto lança un coup de poings en direction du brun. Il avait comprit pourquoi il l'avait amené dans cette ruine de carton. Il attendait son gang ici. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Il n'y aurait personne pour le sauver.

Le petit brun évita son poing. C'était passé près, le baseballeur savait que c'était par chance. Il remarqua directement l'ouverture que laissait le plus petit, et en profita.

C'est un genou qui se logea dans le ventre de Tsunayoshi, qui en cracha un peu de sang.

-Si tu croyais que ton gang allait venir te venger, pas de chance, ils ont tous été achetés.

_T-Tous les autres on été achetés… sauf moi… ?_

Au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de la vente, maintenant…

Voyant l'expression de choc sur le visage rond du nouveau venu chez les Vongola, Yamamoto conclut qu'il avait définitivement raison. Il avait attendu son gang.

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'approuvait pas le nouveau. La porte de la ruine et des allées plus loin, Yamamoto rencontra un autre Minis. Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, reconnaissant sont ami grincheux.

-Il est à toi, Gokudera, on en a pas besoin.

-Tsk. Autant j'ai envie de t'écouter, abruti, autant on doit attendre la désapprobation des autres.

-Hahaha ! Zut, j'avais oublié ! Pas de chances, on va dire.

L'argenté haussa dédaigneusement les épaules. Et continua d'attendre contre l'illusion de carton.

* * *

-Ah, Alaude, tu es de retour.

Le blond platine ne fit qu'hocher de la tête, avant de placer les documents concernant son Minis devant les yeux de Giotto.

Ce dernier parcouru les feuilles en coup de vent. Il remercia le créateur du CEDEF et l'invita à participer à la réunion, avant de demander à Kyouya de partir.

* * *

- Kufufu ~ Comment ça s'est passé, là-bas, Alouette ~ ?

- Hn.

- Kufufu ~ Je vois.

- Et ici ?

- Oya ? Tu sais dire autre chose que « Hn » ? C'est plutôt étonnant. Il y a déjà deux désapprobations. Voire trois. La mienne, celle de Takeshi, et éventuellement celle de Chrome.

Et, en parlant du loup, les deux adolescents précédemment cités rejoignirent les côtés des deux Minis les plus dangereux des Vongola. Sous le regard perçant d'Hibari, la jeune fille exprima son désaccord avec l'adoption du nouveau.

Cela faisait trois désaccords contre zéro accord, pour le moment.

Puis Hibari se rendit à l'intérieur de l'illusion, se dirigeant directement vers la ruine.

Il ne fut ni attendrit, ni prit d'une culpabilité, ni rien en voyant le brun recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant le ventre dans un rictus de douleur. C'était sa faute, après tout, il n'avait qu'à être plus fort.

La vue de l'adolescent était même plutôt pathétique. Aux yeux d'Hibari, il n'était qu'un herbivore inférieur aux inférieurs. Il acceptait l'existence des herbivores inférieurs – tant qu'ils ne lui tournaient pas autour – mais si l'herbivore était encore plus inférieur, il ne l'accepterait pas.

Il tourna les talons, et s'en alla prévenir le suivant de faire son test.

Bien qu'à présent, tout soit juste pour la forme. Sawada Tsunayoshi mourrait aujourd'hui. Dans quelques minutes, même. Ils étaient sept, à le juger de sept manières différentes, et il avait déjà quatre désapprobations, ce qui était plus de la moitié.

-Vache herbivore débile.

-Gupya ! Lambo-sama n'est pas débile, crétin !

-Hn. C'est ton tour.

Après quelques hurlements d'indignation, la vache se leva, et, grâce à l'orientation de Kyouya, il se rendit dans les ruines à son tour.

Par contre, lui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait bien testé… Peut-être la gentillesse ? Oh, et puis zut, il improvisera.

* * *

Un cri aigu de douleur retentit contre les parois métallique, alors que le reste des Minis dans les cages se recroquevillaient tous le plus loin du cri possible.

-Tsk. On dirait que cette solution ne fonctionne pas non plus. Amenez-en un autre.

-Oui, professeur.

D'autres cris apeurés se firent entendre.

* * *

- Eh, toi. J'ai faim, donne-moi à manger. T'as des bonbons ?

Encore une voix inconnue. Il leva son menton, pour voir qui lui parlait, cette fois-ci. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux, aujourd'hui… Pourtant c'était un jour de vente, non ? Ou alors il avait dormit plus d'un jour ?

Doucement, il se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa maison, attendant d'autres coups. Après tout, ce type avait le même ton que les raquetteurs – bien que ces derniers temps ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se mettre en poche et Tsuna, plus grand-chose à se mettre dans le ventre.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Comment ça, il ne connaissait pas son nom ? Après tout, il était le très connu Dame-Tsuna, le sac de boxe vivant.

_Ah… Juste, tous les autres ont été achetés…_

-T-Tsuna.

-Tsuna. Donne-moi à manger.

-M-M-Mais je… je n'ai rien….

-Gupya ! Menteur ! Baka-Tsuna ! Baka-Tsuna !

Le brun grimaça, c'était une spirale infernale. Rencontrer Dame-Tsuna, piétiner Dame-Tsuna, ne rien laisser à Dame-Tsuna, insulter Dame-Tsuna, rencontrer Dame-Tsuna…

Est-ce que ça allait cesser un jour ?

_Ca cessera si tu fais quelque chose._

Il se releva brusquement, une aura dangereuse autour de lui, et étrécit ses yeux face à Lambo.

La vache d'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le nouveau, même lui, l'avait trouvé minable. Ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens le rendaient encore plus petit, ses yeux bruns inspiraient la pitié, avec leurs airs de chien battu, il était maigrichon, avait une aura ridiculement pathétique, et on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait éclaté en mille morceau si jamais le touchait.

Mais cette dernière hypothèse était impossible, vu que – Lambo le savait – le brun avait déjà reçu un coup puissant de Yamamoto.

Mais maintenant, c'était comme s'il avait changé de personnalité.

Ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens lui donnaient une prestance digne d'un lion, ses yeux pourtant d'un orange crépusculaire étaient froid –voire glacés- et calculateurs, il était toujours aussi maigre, mais son aura dangereuse indiquait que, même si on lui donnait un coup qui l'envoyait par terre, il se relèverait, peu importe le danger devant lui.

Ni une, ni deux, Lambo fit demi-tour et s'enfuit.

* * *

Les quatre Minis haut perchés sur une étagère eurent un frisson abominable qui leur descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Néanmoins, après cela, tous eurent des réactions différentes.

Mukuro passa un bras protecteur autour de Chrome, qui se réfugia dans les bras protecteurs de son frère.

Takeshi sourit, mais ses yeux ne portaient plus la fausse joie qu'elle gardaient jalousement d'habitude.

Hibari Kyouya sourit. Peut-être que cet herbivore était un omnivore.

* * *

Ryohei sentit ses poings – ainsi que le reste de son corps, mais surtout ses poings – trembler violemment. Il était idiot, certes, mais il savait sentir les auras. Et particulièrement les dangereuses. Celle là était effroyablement dangereuse.

Mais… à qui pouvait appartenir cette aura ? Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts celles des habitants de la maison. Mais celle là, était totalement inconnue.

Le nouveau ? Mais c'était impossible, il était trop… frêle et laissait émaner une aura pathétique et innocente. Mais pourtant, c'était le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'un Lambo au bord des larmes l'attrapa par la taille pour le plaquer au sol. Il sanglota tout en tenant la chemise de Ryohei avec une poigne de fer.

-L-Le nouveau est u-une sorte de m-monstre. J-Je veux pas de lui ici- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Et il pleura plus fort.

L'effet ricochet se produisit : Lambo désapprouva Tsunayoshi Sawada, et Ryohei qui voulait tester sa tolérance, le désapprouva aussi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était déjà mort. Il avait six désapprobations sur sept. Et c'était bien connu que Gokudera Hayato, le Minis de G. n'approuvait personne. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que l'argenté était celui qui s'occupait des malheureux et funèbres 'accidents', quand un Minis ne leur plaisait pas.

Et le brun ne leur plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

-Alors, Tête de gazon, vos décisions ?

- Six extrêmes désapprobations extrêmement méritées. Amuse-toi extrêmement bien. Voilà le produit.

* * *

Tsuna retomba à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de faire peur à quelqu'un, juste là ?

Voilà qu'il se sentait coupable.

-Hey, connard.

Il releva la tête, encore un nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne serait de toute façon pas sortit, mais hurla, fidèle à son personnage, à la place.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee eee !

Le premier contact qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce nouveau là – un argenté aux yeux verts qui a pas l'air content – était d'être plaqué contre le mur de sa cage.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait, il n'avait rien fait. Il le jurait. Attends… maintenant, il avait fait quelque chose. Il avait fait peur à quelqu'un, on ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-J-J-J-Je suis d-d-désolé-éhéhéééééé

Et il commença à pleurer. Sa tête commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Et pourquoi il avait soudainement aussi chaud… mais aussi froid en même temps.

-On s'en fout. On va dire que t'as soif, pigé ? Maintenant bois ça, mauviette.

Il leva une sorte de fiole qui avait pour unique étiquette une tête de mort. Tsuna déglutit. Sa dernière heure était enfin arrivée. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Le remercier ? Le supplier de ne pas le faire ? Se sentir soulager ? Paniquer ?

-H-Heu… Heu…

-Qu'ess t'as, une objection, mauviette ? Ché pas si t'as remarqué, mais c'était pas une proposition.

Il rapprocha la fiole des lèvres du brun.

-Heu… M-Merc-

Il fut prit d'un nouvel élan de chaleur et sentit ses genoux trembler sous son poids. L'argenté sembla en avoir marre et lui retourna le contenu du liquide dans la bouche, avant de la lui bloquer avec sa paume – il ne pourrait pas le recracher.

Gokudera s'apprêta à lui pincer le nez pour forcer le liquide à couler dans son gosier, mais l'autre avala avant. Il le regarda bizarrement, qui avalerait du poison volontairement, de toute façon ?

Il mourrait dans deux heures, et, apparemment, les flammes du soleil de Ryohei venaient de s'épuiser, le replongeant dans son état comateux de malade. Il y aurait ainsi encore moins de chances de voir qu'il souffrait du poison qu'il venait de boire.

Et puis, si jamais ils le remarquaient, il faudrait à Knuckle une bonne heure pour déterminer quel antidote donner.

* * *

Giotto s'arrêta soudainement de parler, au beau milieu d'une phrase, et G. roula des yeux.

-Gio, me dit pas que tu as oublié ce que tu allais dire, sinon je t'étripe.

Le blond ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le médecin ex-boxeur.

-Knuckle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tu peux aller vérifier l'état de Sawada ? Fait une analyse complète, s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé acquiesça, et se mit en route vers l'infirmerie… plutôt bruyamment.

* * *

Le groupe de six attendit que Gokudera les préviennes, enfin, prévienne Mukuro, pour qu'il lève l'illusion.

Malheureusement, des extrêmes cris de Knuckle dérangèrent les plans.

Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour le retenir, ou du moins lui mentir pour qu'il s'éloigne de l'infirmerie.

Sauf que… Kyouya dirait qu'il n'y aurait rien à voir, alors qu'en général il parle d'herbivore, ou de 'Hn'. Ou ferait des petits rapports. Mais avec Hibari, il y avait toujours quelque chose.

Knuckle était presque aussi lent que Ryohei, mais remarquait quand quelque chose clochait avec Hibari, ou même les autres.

* * *

Le scénario se déroulerait ainsi :

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Kyouya ?_

_-Hn._

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_-Il n'y a rien de spécial à voir._

_-…_

_Knuckle entra dans la pièce, découvrit un Tsuna agonisant, et le sauva dans les temps._

Alors que ça devait se dérouler comme ceci :

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Kyouya._

_-Hn._

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_-L'herbivore a toujours de la fièvre._

…

Donc, non. Pas Kyouya.

* * *

Mais si c'était Takeshi… Il expliquerait nettement, avec des mots. Ce serait peut-être un mensonge mais…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Takeshi ?_

_- Hahaha ! Eh bien je voulais aider Ryohei avec le nouveau._

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_-Il a eu un petit coup de fièvre, alors j'ai mouillé des serviettes pour le soulager. Il se sent déjà mieux._

_- …_

_Knuckle entra dans la pièce, découvrit un Tsuna agonisant, et le sauva dans les temps._

Alors que normalement…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Takeshi ?_

_- Hahaha ! Eh bien je voulais aider Ryohei avec le nouveau._

_- Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_-Il était un peu comme 'ouuuuh', alors j'ai 'plouf plouf' une serviette pour lui. Il est déjà plus comme 'waaaah'._

Takeshi n'était pas dans la course non plus.

* * *

Ca aurait été pire si c'était Lambo.

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Lambo ?_

_-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii in ! Le nouveau il s'est transformé en monstre et il a fait peur à Lambo-samaaaaaaaaa !_

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_- On est en train de le tuer._

_-…_

_Knuckle entra dans la pièce, découvrit un Tsuna agonisant, et le sauva dans les temps._

Il n'aurait même pas essayé…

* * *

Ryohei était d'un autre calibre d'imbécilité – il pouvait rivaliser avec Lambo, quelques fois.

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Ryohei ?_

_-Je vais extrêmement chercher de nouvelles serviettes pour le rafraîchir !_

_- Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_-O-On fait un extrême tournoi de Sumo avec lui !_

_-…_

_Knuckle entra dans la pièce, découvrit un Tsuna agonisant, et le sauva dans les temps._

Alors que…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Ryohei ?_

_-Je vais extrêmement chercher de nouvelles serviettes pour le rafraîchir !_

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_-Sa fièvre à extrêmement peu augmenté, mais il vaut mieux continuer d'extrêmement le surveiller à l'extrême, je m'en charge !_

* * *

Si c'était Chrome…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Chrome ?_

_- Heu… J-Je… um…_

_- Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_- I-Il… Mukuro-sama ! Désolée !_

_-…_

_Knuckle entra dans la pièce, découvrit un Tsuna agonisant, et le sauva dans les temps._

Alors que…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Chrome ?_

_-H-Heu… J-Je… um…_

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_- I-Il…_

_-Kufufu ~ Il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas._

* * *

Ce qui nous laissait avec Mukuro…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Mukuro ?_

_-Kufufu ~_

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_- Oya ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Knuckle, Ryohei s'en occupe à merveille._

_-… Extrême !_

Alors que…

_-Que fais-tu extrêmement là, Mukuro ?_

_-Kufufu ~ _

_-Extrême ! Et comment va Tsunayoshi ?_

_- Oya ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Knuckle, Ryohei s'en occupe à merveille._

_-… Extrême !_

* * *

Mukuro regarda sa petite Chrome et lui sourit.

-Chrome, peux-tu maintenir l'illusion, s'il te plaît ? Je dois empêcher l'autre extrême personne d'entrer dans la pièce.

La jeune fille n'était pas sûre de ses capacités à maintenir une illusion de première classe, sur laquelle Gokudera pourrait marcher – il était plus ou moins dans la partie 'vide' de l'illusion, il n'y avait pas de vrai sol. Il n'était plus sur la table.

Mais elle n'accepta néanmoins – de toute façon, ce serait bizarre qu'elle n'accepte pas quelque chose demandé par Mukuro.

Elle acquiesça.

* * *

Tsuna se força à rester éveiller. Son état semblait s'empirer, il ne savait pas à cause de quoi. Surement à cause du poison, mais… il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça avant qu'il n'avale le contenu de la fiole.

Mais une petite voix qui lui léchait le dessous du cœur lui disait de rester éveillé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui allait se préparer. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi fort, avant.

La voix lui dit de se lever et d'attraper l'Argenté. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il sauta – difficilement – sur ses deux pieds et attrapa le poignet du garçon qui était toujours près de lui. Alors que Gokudera allait se retourner pour donner quelques coups à cette mauviette quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et il perdit pied.

* * *

Et j'arrête ça ici ! Nyahaha ~

Je ne me serais pas attendue à une telle popularité des le premier chapitre, qui, comme l'a précisé Okashi-san, manque de punch.

_C'est l'heure des réponses :_

**Stuuulap**

Hehe ~ Merci, merci ~ Tsuna a -presque- toujours l'air tout mignon. Même si ici, il est dépressif et maybe-kinda-sorta-like dépressif... but rooh, qui n'aime pas des Tsu-chan angsty ?

*Une horde de lecteurs lève la main*

Okay... TTwTT

**Okashi-san**

Désolée pour le manque de punch, en question, c'était juste pour intégrer l'univers. Un grand merci pour avoir pointé mes erreurs, bien que je pense qu'il y en ai plein encore dans ce chapitre ( je suis incorrigible *pleure* ) Merci ~

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX**

Argh, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu - je vais finir par ne pas répondre du tout, et puis répondre sur le chapitre suivant x_x

Merci d'avoir reviewer ~

J'espère que ce chapitre t'as aidé(e) au niveau du "Ils n'aimaient pas trop les nouvelles têtes.", les Minis mesurent la taille du pouce ( non, non, rien ne m'est inspiré de Poucelina *tousse* *tousse* )

**Katherine Tiger**

L'épique cri de la fangirl, héhé ^^

Merci ~

**Guest**

Merci beaucoup ! Et la force est avec moi. J'arrive à faire voler une bouteille d'eau rien qu'en me concentrant ! ( C'est juste quelqu'un qui me la tend, en fait, mais bon. )

**Oceliane**

Merci ~ J'espère que le chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^

**simpledemoiselle**

Merci ! Tu peux trouver un Minis à ton goût dans ma tête, et plus précisément... dans la vingt-septième rue à droite de l'allée principale, puis tu prends le dixième bâtiment à gauche, monte au dix-huitième étage, et prend la cinquième porte à droite.

Ne t'avise pas d'ouvrir les autres portes, à moins que tu ne souhaites vivre avec un traumatisme.

*La tête de Loki' est imprévisible*

**laure59**

Merci ~ J'espère t'avoir intriguée encore plus ! /PAN/ Non, en espérant t'avoir satisfaite ~

**Guest (ou "miri" )**

Merci ! Les Minis on généralement la taille d'un pouce, Tsuna étant légèrement plus petit, il tient dans la paume de Giotto ^^

**Kuro**

Merci ! C'était la suite, satisfaite ? ^w^

**Miha rockwai**

Merci, merci ~ Était-ce à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

**Fuyu Potter-Malfoy**

Merci ! J'espère avoir fait assez de description ( ce genre de choses, c'est pas mon fort - plus facile de dessiner et de scribouiller que d'écrire vraiment... ). Alors, as-tu vu des personnes en train de se trémousser, avec plein d'étoiles dans les n'yeux ?

**amiedu13**

Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! C'est gratuit !

Ciao ciao~ Loki.


	3. De mauvais à pire

Je suis de retour ! C'est incroyable ! Allez-y ! Jetez moi tout ce qui vous passe sous les doigts ! L'indigne auteur retardataire à _enfin_ sortit un nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Bon, je vais être franche : c'est n'est pas parce que je me suis trouvée une vie. Non, bien sûr que non.

C'est une prison dite 'bonne' pour notre santé. Oui, j'étais atteinte de paressécole.

**Freakin' Disclaimer, man !**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) ne m'appartient pas ! Sauf ce petit porte clé Natsu, ainsi que cette histoire sortie droit des enfers de mes matière grises.

* * *

Citation du jour :

_La vie est une maladie mortelle sexuellement transmissible._

-_Woody Allen_

* * *

**A Minis' Life**

Knuckle fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, ignorant royalement Mukuro, qui s'était vainement évertuer à le retenir hors de la pièce. La surprise saisit aussitôt Chrome au cœur, qui perdit tout contrôle sur ses illusions. La cage redevint table.

Lorsque le Minis kamikaze ne sentit plus rien sous ses pieds, il se cramponna par réflexe au bras osseux du nouveau qui se retrouvait maintenant à trois quart couché sur la table, un bras supportant Gokudera par le poignet, et l'autre forçant sur le bois pour ramener l'argenté sur le meuble.

_Attrape son poignet avec l'autre main._

Tsunayoshi obéit fissa ce que lui dictait son cœur. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent la peau du garçon, un lugubre craquement illumina de douleur le visage du brun, mais il ne poussa nul cri. Il serra les dents et endura, tandis que son bras gauche – celui qui empêchait Gokudera de s'écraser au sol – gisait sans vie à ses côtés.

Il soupira mentalement, s'il n'avait pas écouté cette voix si familière, l'autre ne serait plus qu'une masse ensanglantée au sol, et ce garçon semblait vouloir vivre. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur lui monta à la tête et sa prise sur Gokudera se relâcha.

Sentant les doigts du nouveau se décontracter, le kamikaze redoubla d'effort pour ne pas lâcher le brun. Que fabriquait Knuckle ? Ses mains devenaient déjà moites, et il glissait le long du bras qui le maintenait.

-C'est bon, Hayato. Tu peux lâcher, ma main est juste en dessous.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le médecin leva légèrement sa main, pour rentrer en contact avec les pieds de l'argenté.

Ce dernier relâcha immédiatement Tsuna pour croiser les bras et toiser Knuckle.

-T'aurais pu venir plutôt, crétin.

La bouche de l'ex-boxeur s'étira en un sourire de 9500 Watt avant de se tourner vers le petit Minis châtain. Ses lèvres retombèrent et il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Tsuna hors de son lit ? Normalement, il n'aurait même pas du savoir en bouger. Juste ouvrir les yeux, pour se rendormir aussi sec.

Il se tourna en direction des six autres Minis.

Tous – sans exceptions – baissèrent les yeux comme des enfants honteux d'être réprimandés. Parce qu'en effet, le regard de Knuckle n'était plus joyeux ou imbécile, comme d'habitude. C'était des yeux accusateurs.

-Ryohei. Explique-moi ce que fait Tsunayoshi hors de son lit.

Le Minis questionné releva les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de son maître, avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Il n'avait pas exactement envie de le confronter maintenant. Et que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? 'On l'aime pas, on vient de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour le tuer.' ? Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mukuro, récemment revenu à leurs côtés, et l'illusionniste comprit qu'il devait agir.

-Kufufu ~ Nous nous étions réunis sur ce meuble quand-

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Mukuro. Alors, Ryohei ?

Les Minis se mordirent l'intérieur de la lèvre, ils étaient coincés.

-O-On vérifiait à l'extrême s'il était extrêmement digne de Giotto…

Là. Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais pas exactement un mensonge non plus. Knuckle ne possédait pas d'hyper-intuition et était doublé d'un esprit facile à convaincre, du moins tant qu'on n'utilisait pas de grands mots.

De quelle façon pourraient-ils prolonger la discussion, pour faire en sorte que Knuckle oublie pourquoi il était venu. Mais les adolescents n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le docteur avait délicatement prit Ryohei, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas semblé vouloir monter sur sa main, et se dirigea vers Tsuna.

-Fais lui une prise de sang. Vu que vous semblez déjà tous être là, je vais lui donner quelques unes de mes flammes, comme ça vous pourrez faire connaissance.

Knuckle n'était pas fier du comportement des petites créatures du manoir. Pas fier du tout. Puisqu'ils voulaient apprendre qui était Tsunayoshi – du moins c'est ce qu'il avait comprit -, ils le feraient décemment. On n'embête pas quelqu'un malade comme un chien.

Il posa légèrement son doigt sur le dos de son patient, et lui fit un transfert qui ne dura même pas une seconde. Ce n'était pas que Knuckle était assez puissant pour diminué les effets d'une fièvre d'un coup, c'était surtout que Tsuna était petit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le bras du brun qui pendait, comme mort. Il étrécit les yeux.

-Vous lui avez cassé le bras ?

Ce fut Gokudera qui lui répondit.

-Non… Quand tu es rentré et qu'il… me retenait de tomber, son bras a craqué et… voilà.

-Je vois… Ryohei, après la prise de sang, fait lui une attelle, ce n'est extrêmement pas professionnel, mais je dois m'en occuper plus tard.

L'interpellé s'exécuta en silence, muet de honte. Si seulement son maître n'était pas rentré si soudainement… Pourquoi les humains ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la nuisance que représentait cet intrus ? Il se servirait sans vergogne dans leurs cuisines, tout en vivant comme un roi.

Certes, si on vivait chez les Vongola, ce n'était pas dans la misère et la pauvreté, obligés de commettre des rapines pour survivre. C'était dans un confort certain, servit par des serveurs compétents, et la nourriture préparée par des chefs de renommée.

En effet, ils vivaient déjà comme des petits rois, mais ils s'entraidaient, et eux, avaient un passé. Sans oublier une utilité. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient petits qu'ils étaient inutiles, après tout.

* * *

Il claqua sa langue de frustration, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il toisa le cadavre de la créature devant lui. Il attrapa le corps et le serra fort entre ses doigts.

Souriant à la sensation de brisement et à la chaleur du rouge qui coulait à présent sur ses doigts, il jeta le corps brisé et maintenant difforme juste devant la cage du reste des expériences.

Il y eut deux trois âmes sensibles qui en vomirent, mais rien de grave.

-Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, conclut-il.

Et il s'en alla, son manteau blanc volant derrière lui.

* * *

Gokudera soupira, replaçant correctement le corps inerte sur son dos. Même inconscient, il arrivait à lui rendre la vie difficile. Pas vraiment par son poids – parce que cet imbécile de sauveur était plus léger qu'un copeau – mais plus par la composition de son corps.

C'était un réel sac d'os, impossible de trouver une position confortable sans que l'un des ses membres viennent s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son corps.

Il resongea à ce qu'il venait de se passer – ce qui n'était pas si compliqué sa presqu'-chute faisait encore battre son cœur à deux cent à l'heure. C'était… en fait la première fois qu'il était sauvé par quelqu'un de son espèce.

Jusqu'alors, lui et Yamamoto avaient toujours traîné ensemble, c'était normal ils étaient les deux rejets. Ils avaient rencontré les autres, mais ce qui les liait était un traité de paix. Ils avaient tous connu la solitude. Même ceux qui étaient à deux.

Et pourtant, un Minis ne le connaissant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam venait de le sauver. Ce n'était même pas pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'aller chercher de la nourriture, non, il venait de lui accorder des heures – des années, peut-être ? – de plus à vivre.

Un petit gémissement – des plus pathétiques, si vous lui aviez demandé – résonna dans ses oreilles. L'argenté tourna légèrement la tête pour voir les yeux du brun s'ouvrir. Au moins, il serait éveillé pour voir le 'cadeau'.

Il sentit le cœur du nouveau s'accélérer. Non, Gokudera n'avait pas un corps hypersensible au touché, c'était juste que le paquet qu'il transportait manquait tellement de chair que les puissants coups de son cœur se faisaient sentir dans tout son corps… Ce qui, dans un sens, faisait un peu peur au kamikaze. Mais cette peur était légitime. Qui n'aurait pas un peu peur pour ce sac d'os ? Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait aisément pu briser ses côtes.

Il entendit un murmure, une voix couverte par la peur, une voix demandant…pitié ?

-J-Je suis désolé… v-vous pouvez p-peut-être m-me lâ…., il inspira un grand coup, m-me lâcher, m-maintenant ?

Hayato tourna à nouveau la tête, et ses iris verts rencontrèrent les bruns de Tsuna, qui baissa instantanément les yeux. L'argenté soupira. « Non. Tu es encore malade. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, et il sentit – vraiment, combien pesait ce mec ? – le cœur du Minis s'accélérer. Une autre inspiration profonde – ou paniquée – put être entendue sans que l'on ait à tendre l'oreille… Bon, sa bouche était quasiment dans celle de Gokudera, mais ce n'était pas si grave.

-M-M-Mais je dois être lourd… ?

'_Pas vraiment, non', _renifla Gokudera. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait effrayé le nouveau.

Oppressé. Tsuna se sentait oppressé. Il avait trop souvent ressentit ça, voire vécu ça toute sa vie. Il savait que, pour lui, tout se terminait en rires, en moqueries. Ca le révoltait. Il voulait cracher son dégoût aux pieds de ceux qui le lui inspiraient.

Mais il était bien trop chétif, malmener depuis trop longtemps et honteux de son manque de réactivité pour oser protester. Et quand bien même, protester avec quoi ?

Il n'était pas grand, par rapport aux autres garçons, il était une fillette. Il n'avait pas les yeux assez dangereux pour inspirer la peur. Il n'avait pas une voix forte et grave... _'Ai-je seulement mué ?'_ se demanda-il.

Peut-être que s'il se déshabillait, son corps ferait tellement peur à voir que les sensibles vomiraient et que les plus forts s'enfuiraient ?

Celui qui le portait s'arrêta soudainement, sortant brusquement Tsuna de sa rêverie. Que comptait-il faire ? Il regarda à gauche et à droite, et remarqua qu'il était sur un appui de fenêtre. Allait-il être jeté en bas ? Non. Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cette fois-ci, il tiendrait tête à-

-Regarde, lui ordonna le garçon.

Toutes ses tentatives de rébellion contre sa destinée furent contrées d'un revers de la main - d'un Minis, autant dire que ses pensées étaient sans importances.

Il leva peureusement la tête, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas pu être l'un de ces Minis idiots, brutes, et pervers, en bref, un Minis mâle élevé en cage tout ce qu'il de plus normal. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup, et il en reçu un. Mais ce n'était pas le type de coup qu'il attendait.

La vue qu'il avait était à coupé le souffle.

Il avait une vue complète sur le jardin.

* * *

**Okashi-san**

Gah, je dois vraiment être une Dame-Loki… TTwTT Il me faudra encore une vingtaine d'années avant d'écrire décemment. Néanmoins, un grand merci pour ta review, ainsi que tes remarques, je vais faire de mon mieux. Quant à « L'innocence d'un enfant », je n'en ai fait que la traduction, mais, oui, l'histoire m'a fort marquée ~

J'ai malheureusement prit une longue pause durant laquelle j'espère m'être au moins un peu améliorée ~

**Kuro**

Merci ! Mais tout le monde sait- doit savoir – que j'aime Tsuna pour le torturer, il a une constitution physiologique et psychologique parfait pour le rôle ~ Je m'imagine mal Yamamoto en enfant battu… Et puis… si ça va s'arranger… on n'est jamais sûrs avec une Dame-Loki en tant qu'auteur !

**Alkonn**

Héhé ~ Merci, et, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue, je continue un petit plan – maléfique et sadique – se construit au fil de mon écriture. (Oui, cette histoire n'a, à la base, aucune ligne. Mais maintenant, c'est bon, elle en a une ^w^ )

**« Guest »**

A mon cher fan anonyme, non, je ne vais pas arrêter ! Hahahaha !

Vraiment désolée pour retard ^^


	4. Encore

_Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite avec ce chapitre. Tsuna est trop facilement dans un état critique, ce qui m'énerve, et je n'ai pas réussit à écrire plus. Ce n'est pas un petit chapitre. C'est un minuscule chapitre... u.u_

**_Disclaimer ~ : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire bien._**

**_Cette histoire n'a pas de bêta, aussi, donc fautes graves et saignement d'yeux sont au programme._**

* * *

L'on avait toujours dit que l'herbe était plus verte dans le jardin d'à côté, n'est ce pas ? Cette expression pouvait s'accorder à beaucoup de terrains, sauf celui du manoir Vongola.

Tsuna en gardait le souffle coupé, surtout lorsqu'un coup de vent fouette les roses, et que les pétales de ces dernières s'envolèrent gracieusement en tourbillon multicolore, bercée au gré Njörd*, dans sa grande manifestation divine Peut-être cherchait-il lui aussi à conforter Tsuna ?

Dans tous les cas, la scène avait arraché un sourire au Minis, ainsi qu'un regard émerveillé, plein de vie… comme si on lui avait rendu son enfance perdue, alors qu'un humain avait cruellement acheté ses parents. Quand il y pensait, il se demandait si leur achat avait été une libération pour eux. Était-il un fardeau, même pour ses propres parents ?

Certainement.

De toute façon, tout le monde se moquait de lui, et s'ils ne disaient rien, ils suivaient la masse comme de vulgaires moutons !

Ca faisait quelques années déjà qu'il avait été laissé derrière, qu'il avait été abandonné. Peut-être attendait-on de lui la mort, peut-être n'était-il doué qu'à ça ?

Gokudera observa les changements faciaux du nouveau avec une curiosité aigüe, souriant lorsque le brun souriait, et fronçant les sourcils lorsque l'autre en faisait autant.

Qu'est ce qu'un sourire lui allait bien. Que pouvait donc être la cause de cette triste moue ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, la réalisation le frappant aussi brutalement que la foudre s'attaquant à un pauvre arbre innocent. La raison, c'était eux ! Ils avaient été cruels, ils le savaient. C'était leur test de raison, pour qu'ils l'acceptent dans la maison.

Comment avaient-ils osé, pourrait-on se demander. Mais il savait, ils le savaient la peur.

La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de ce qui est sombre et mystérieux, la peur de ce visage aux milles facette : autrui.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, dans l'au-delà des métaphores, le kamikaze ajouta le rouge de la tempétueuse colère au ciel incolore et désespéré, scellant cet ajout dans une étreinte qu'il espérait de tout cœur réconfortante.

Après quelques secondes, il le relâcha, ses traits bercés par la volonté nouvelle qui venait de naître en son esprit, et s'agenouilla, une main sur le cœur, la tête baissée, vers son ciel ravagé.

_Aux cieux solitaires,  
Aux cieux suicidaires,_

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, avec ma vie, en ce jour, en cette heure, je te protégerai avec ma vie, avec mon corps et avec mon cœur.

_Baisse les yeux,  
Dans ta douce colère,  
Regarde mieux,  
Tu as un compère._

Le brun hoqueta de surprise, alors qu'il était saisi d'une chaleur oubliée, confortante et réjouissante. Sol* venait de se réveiller en son sein.

Le rien éclata, vaincu, une tempête d'émotion se tenant là, debout, triomphante, fière et dénuée de vanité. L'espoir avait bourgeonné sur des terres stériles et arides.

Son cœur battait rapidement, ses veines transportaient la chaleur brûlante de la joie, son estomac dansait sous l'adrénaline bienvenue dans son corps. Tout était chaleur, effusion de joie, et encore chaleur.

Trop de chaleur, même. Beaucoup trop. Une vague de nausée le frappa, alors qu'il tombait sur le côté.

Une fois encore, les yeux verts forêts s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi tombait-il ? Il resta fidèle à sa parole – et les dieux seuls savaient qu'il n'en avait qu'une – le protégea du moindre petit coup.

Le jeune Minis se mit à tousser, son petit corps tremblant violemment à chaque vague de toux.

-Juudaïme ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais toussa sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelques secousses plus tard, un liquide rouge et poisseux garnit un pan de chemise et pantalon, ce ne fut pas énorme, mais ce fut assez pour faire paniquer l'argenté.

D'où venait le problème ? Était-ce une maladie ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible il n'aurait pas eut l'air aussi surprit. Il était brûlant ! Sa fièvre ? Mais Knuckle lui avait donné des flammes ! Était-on censé cracher du sang durant une forte fièvre ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Les symptômes ressemblaient plutôt à ceux du poison qu'il lui avait fait avaler- Oh !...

-Merde !

Merde, en effet, il avait oublié le poison ! Et Knuckle qui lui avait donné une large quantité de flammes du soleil, ça avait dût accélérer les effets du poison avec leur activation !

Il jura en un souffle avant de se dire qu'il était plus intelligent d'agir, puis de réfléchir. Gokudera porta ses doigts à sa bouche, et siffla. Un chien déboula du couloir, l'air heureux – ce chien avait toujours l'air heureux, comme ses maîtres de la pluie, le bâtard – et s'arrêta devant les deux Minis, museau en l'air, attendant que les deux petits êtres sautent sur son dos.

Le kamikaze prit délicatement le brun agonisant dans ses bras, et sauta sur le dos de Jirou, le chien de la pluie.

-Knuckle.

C'est avec cet ordre sterne que le chien galopa jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Knuckle se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'argenté hurlait de lui apporter l'antidote. Surprit, il haussa un sourcil, mais s'activa tout de même c'était une vie qu'ils avaient sur les bras, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'en avoir prit une autre.

Il prépara rapidement l'antidote, et le donna à Gokudera, qui voulut d'abord faire boire le liquide à Tsuna, mais il s'arrêta bien vite le brun crachait maintenant du sang à tout va.

(-interlignage-)

Yamamoto Takeshi était plutôt embêté : il devait retrouver Asari, pour l'écouter jouer de la flûte – ce dernier voulait absolument lui apprendre son instrument – mais Lambo, après la confrontation dans l'infirmerie avait… disons… un peu énervé Hibari en sortant de la pièce.

_Hibari était de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur. Et tout était la faute de ce stupide petit herbivore brun, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas mort, et ensuite, parce qu'il avait sauvé l'un d'entre eux. Et si quelque chose irritait Hibari Kyoya au plus haut point, après Rokudo Mukuro, c'était de faire des erreurs, et d'en voir._

_Et là, maintenant, il avait fait une erreur, et une grave erreur. L'une des pires qui puisse exister, après Rokudo Mukuro, une erreur de jugement. Hibari Kyoya n'était pas quelqu'un qui se trompait sur les jugements. Il y avait les carnivores, et les herbivores – beaucoup d'herbivores. Ainsi qu'un ananas occasionnellement un ananas – Rokudo Mukuro, il allait le tuer. Et les herbivores étaient tous les mêmes, il avait assez d'expérience pour en parler. Ils étaient égoïstes, et ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient pour satisfaire leurs désirs personnels. _

_Alors pourquoi cet herbivore brun avait sauté pour sauver Gokudera – l'herbivore kamikaze, mais il faisait un effort pour l'appeler par son nom._

_En effet, il était de très mauvaise humeur à cause de cette chose brune. Et la vache – la vache, Bos Taurus, est une espèce ruminante, donc herbivore – n'aidait pas, loin de là. Il n'avait fait que se plaindre, lui cassant les oreilles –ainsi que cassant les oreilles du reste des Minis, il supposait – avec des « Il fait peur ! » par ci, ou encore des « Il a voulu me tuer ! » par là._

_Le carnivore n'essaya même pas de résister à son envie de meurtre, sa soif de sang, et se jeta sur le bovin, ainsi que le reste du groupe pour les mordre à mort, n'en faire que de la chair à pâté, avec laquelle les carnivores se régalaient. Tous s'enfuirent, il décida donc de les traquer jusqu'à la mort._

_Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'argenté et le brun n'étaient plus là._

Et… c'était comme ça que le Minis baseballeur s'était retrouvé à l'autre bout du manoir, complètement à l'opposé de la chambre d'Asari, et Jirou ne répondait pas à l'appel. Ca le faisait râler, que les Minis soient aussi petits, s'il avait été humain, il aurait put traverser ce manoir en cinq-dix minutes pour atteindre le musicien.

Mais non, bien sûr. Vu qu'il était un Minis, ça lui prendrait au moins une semaine – les escaliers étaient très durs à monter, à leurs taille.

Pourquoi est-ce que Jirou ne répondait pas ? Yamamoto soupira, il n'y arriverait jamais… Les domestiques humains ne les voyaient même pas – qu'est ce qui les occupait autant, savaient-ils seulement combien de fois ils avaient faillit finir écrasés sous leurs semelles ?

Peut-être que Knuckle pouvait l'aider ? Il n'était pas encore trop loin de l'infirmerie – juste un ou deux couloirs sans fin – ça lui prendrait dix à vingt minutes pour y aller. Il serait en retard, mais Asari le pardonnerait, certainement.

Il se mit donc en marche, en direction de la pièce qu'il avait quittée il y a quelques instants. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte dans la porte – l'entrée des Minis, autant la plupart d'entre eux avaient une force « surminissaine *» autant ils n'étaient pas humains, ils ne savaient pas ouvrir des portes en bois. De plus, la porte de l'infirmerie était une porte coupe-feu. Le type de porte que même un enfant humain ne savait pas ouvrir facilement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour interpeller Knuckle, mais s'arrêta, en le voyant s'affairer avec panique. Il valait mieux ne pas le déranger maintenant, l'aider était une solution plus judicieuse. Il se dépêcha à la table, en grimpant par l'échelle 'de secours' attachée dessus.

Il eut tout d'abord la vue de son meilleur ami – Hayato - qui semblait en panique, lui aussi, voire plus que Knuckle. Il continua de monter, et, une fois sur le haut de la table, il soupira, et inspira un grand coup.

Oui, il était certes très endurant, mais cette échelle l'épuisait à chaque fois – pourquoi les humains devaient être aussi grands, vraiment ?

Il arrêta de grommeler sur la taille des humains lorsqu'il vit une silhouette plus petite que lui sur la table, ne bougeant pas beaucoup, entourée de rouge – du sang ? Qui était-ce… ? Il se rapprocha, et retint un hoquet de surprise le nouveau !

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ?

-Ta gueule, baseballeur, répliqua Gokudera, tu trouves qu'il va bien, toi ? C'est le poison, et les flammes de Knu- Merde ! Knuckle ! »

Si Gokudera s'était arrêté de parler, c'était pour une bonne raison, la température du corps de Tsuna augmentait drastiquement, l'antidote fonctionnait, pourtant – la preuve, il ne crachait plus de sang, à moins que ce ne soit la mort qui approche … ? - … pourtant… les degrés ne cessaient de monter ! Pourquoi ?

Le médecin fit la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire – il n'était pas en mesure de faire une seconde injection, pour deux raisons, la première étant que s'il utilisait une seringue humaine, l'objet lui laisserait un trou énorme dans le bras, et la seconde était que deux injections d'affilées n'étaient pas bonnes.

Il remplit un verre d'eau froide qui était à peine plus grand que Yamamoto, le posa sur la table, et prit le Minis malade entre ses doigts – il avait toujours peur, en le touchant, celui-là, il avait l'impression que s'il mettait trop de pression, il éclaterait – et le déposa dans l'eau.

-Hayato, Takeshi, tenez-le, je ne veux pas tuer ce petit-être par mégarde.

Les deux interpellés s'activèrent, sautant sur leurs pieds, acquiesçant une fois, et tout deux se retrouvant instantanément aux côtés de Tsuna, pour le soutenir par les bras.

Yamamoto inspira bruyamment en sentant la peau du garçon sous ses doigts. Non seulement il était brûlant, mais il n'y avait rien ! Juste de la peau sur les os, et quelle peau ! Elle était douce, mais trop blanche pour que ce soit bon pour la santé.

Doucement, la température du garçon diminua, au plus grand bonheur de Gokudera.

(interlignage)

Alaude Bonnefoy, l'alouette solitaire – plus vraiment, depuis l'arrivée d'Hibari Kyoya, et vice versa – était un homme de loi, et, en observant le nouvel insecte que le manoir hébergeait, il était plus que la loi n'était pas respectée dans le magasin d'où il venait.

Il décida sur un coup de tête – et ses coups de tête faisaient _mal_ – d'en savoir plus sur le vendeur du petit insecte – communément appelé Sawada Tsunayoshi – et avait donc mené son enquête.

A première vue, dans cette petite échoppe, tout semblait normal : les animaux étaient nourris – tous étaient nourris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'insecte au manoir était aussi maigrichon.

Après avoir observer le reste des animaux – il ne put s'en empêcher ils étaient trop mignons – il remarqua que les Minis étaient bien trop excités… ou du moins plus excités que la moyenne. Il profita de la distraction du dirigeant à la caisse pour se faufiler dans la réserve du magasin.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver des choses _très_ intéressantes. Un sourire qui montrait bien trop de dents pour être sain naquit sur ses lèvres. Hibari Kyoya aurait du travail. Et un gros travail, même.

(-interlignage-)

Après quelques heures, il ouvrit les yeux – bien que faiblement – et ce fut un soulagement pour Gokudera et Yamamoto – qui avait depuis longtemps oublié son rendez-vous avec Asari. Yamamoto qui, d'ailleurs, ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le perpétuel besoin de protéger cet autre Minis.

Il tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule en guise de geste réconfortant, mais grimaça et éloigna ses doigts lorsque les yeux caramel du brun furent traversés par une étincelle de terreur éclatante. Alors, il préféra lui demandé, plutôt que de faire contact physique avec lui.

-Tu… tu te sens mieux ?

Son visage se tordit dans le songe, ce que les deux garçons trouvèrent infiniment mignon- une raison de plus de le protéger-, avant d'hocher de la tête.

-Remerciez Dieu à l'extrême, mes enfants. Il lui a accordé sa grâce divine. S'il se repose un jour, ou deux, il sera à nouveau sur pieds !

*dieu nordique de l'abondance, du vent et de la mer.

* « Déesse » nordique du soleil.

* Ils ne sont pas humains, donc j'ai un peu transformé le terme 'surhumain'


	5. Dino entre en scène

_Hiy'all !_

_Je m'excuse sincérement pour mon absence, mais je viens de terminer mes examens, donc je compte et j'espère être plus active ~ ! Ce chapitre m'a prit du temps à réaliser; je ne savais pas comment faire la transition du milieu à la fin. Et je l'espérais beaucoup plus long, aussi. Mais bon, je suppose que l'inspiration de coule pas en abondance tous les jours à 3h44 du matin ~ _

**_Disclaimer ~ : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire bien._**

**_Cette histoire n'a pas de bêta, aussi, donc fautes graves et saignement d'yeux sont au programme._**

* * *

« Tsuna ! » Le brun retint avec succès un cri strident – par une inexplicable magie – mais ne put s'empêcher un bond de cinq centimètres, et d'en reculer de dix lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. « Oops ! Haha ! Désolé ! »

Après un petit temps de récupération, Tsuna sourit faiblement au Minis dans son dos : ce n'était que Yamamoto et son attitude amicale. Ca faisait une semaine, depuis que sa température était redescendue. D'après Knuckle, c'était amusant parce que Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto avaient glissés, et qu'ils avaient finis trempés jusqu'aux os. Lui, pour sa part, ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa période maladie. Juste qu'il avait faillit se faire tuer par Gokudera-kun – qui semblait maintenant le suivre comme un petit chien – et le magnifique jardin que ce dernier lui avait montré.

Depuis une semaine, le kamikaze et le baseballeur – meilleurs amis auto-proclamés - s'étaient mis en tête de l'habituer au contact social. Il fallait avouer qu'il devait bien être pathétique lorsqu'il s'enfuyait à l'approche de Mukuro, ou encore d'Hibari… non, on pouvait l'excuser, pour ça. Mais il s'enfuyait lorsque Lambo – qui ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier – était dans les parages !

Jusqu'à maintenant, leurs essais n'avaient portés aucun fruits, Tsuna saursautait, criait et s'enfuyait toujours de façon générale – moins avec eux, par contre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de fruit, c'était bientôt le déjeuner, et aujourd'hui, les pancakes dominaient le menu. Et Takeshi, lui, en grand gourmand qu'il pouvait parfois être – bien que personne ne batte Lambo et Lampo, mangeurs toute catégorie -, il aimait les pancakes. « Il faut se dépêcher ! C'est bientôt l'heure de manger de P'tit-déj, Tsuna ! »

Il eut un sourire un peu plus convainquant que le premier de la part du brun, ainsi qu'un acquiescement – Tsuna, il aimait manger aussi. Si l'on devait donner un avis au Minis du gardien de la pluie, c'était la seule évolution positive que le nouveau-venu avait eut. Lorsqu'il avait commencé avec les autres, il attendait patiemment même si ses yeux dévoraient la nourriture, il attendait par habitude. Dans sa cage, si jamais il tentait de s'approcher de la nourriture lorsqu'elle était vulgairement mise sur la place centrale, il se faisait pousser brutalement sur le côté, et c'était… plutôt douloureux. Mais il commençait tout doucement, à la table des Vongola, à prendre de lui-même ce qui était servit en suffisance dans les plats – il demandait toujours du regard s'il pouvait à Giotto, mais il en prenait en même temps que les autres !

Sauf que ce jour-là, lors du petit-déjeuner, Tsunayoshi Sawada hésitait à bouger – même son cœur hésitait à battre. Ce jour-là, au moment du petit déjeuné, Tsunayoshi Sawada était assis à côté d'un noir ténébreux qui glaçait le sang des martyrs et des criminels, tout en bénéficiant d'une stature indéniablement séduisante qui rendait vert de jalousie les hommes et rouge de sang les mouchoirs des dames et autres demoiselles. Mais cette stature ne rendait Tsuna ni jaloux ni sanglant. Dame-Tsuna, lui, il était mort de trouille. Il était sûr et certain que le noiraud pouvait le décapiter d'un seul regard ! Et ce n'était pas même un long regard de 'la mort qui tue', non pauvres ignares, c'était le genre de regard que l'on jette à la personne considérée amie derrière soi pour voir si elle suit toujours. Ce genre de regard anodin pouvait imploser le cerveau de notre petit brun.

Il ne pouvait, en revanche, empêcher le respect de s'infiltrer dans son esprit en pensant à Hibari : Il était toujours tellement droit, et juste – sauf quand il était persuadé de certaines choses. Il ne montrait jamais aucune peur, aucune inquiétude… aucune émotion, en fait. Mais… toute chose avait une fin, et ça, Tsuna le savait.

Ce jour-là, lors du petit-déjeuner, à la table Vongola, Giotto annonça la venue de l'un de ses collègues et amis : un certain Dino Cavallone.

Tsunayoshi, dans toute son hésitation à vivre, remarqua instantanément l'arrêt spontané de la fourchette d'Hibari au milieu de son trajet, le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, et surtout, l'éclat qui mangeait l'acier froid et bleu de ses yeux. Il était facile de sentir – voire même d'_entendre_ – la passion qui brûlait dans ses pupilles. La seule chose difficile à voir et deviner était _quelle _passion.

_Cling_

Les yeux caramel du brun furent rapidement attirés par la main du noir de jais : la pauvre fourchette que ses élégants doigts tenaient fut brisée sous la force de ces derniers, séparée, arrachée en deux.

« HIIIIE ! » Hurla Tsunayoshi avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, l'air terrifié. Il lança de petits regards furtifs aux autres attablés, ses yeux terminant leur course sur son voisin tueur de fourchettes. Ce dernier lui décocha un regard brûlant, qui transperça son corps et son âme pour ressortir par le milieu de ses omoplates et brûler le tapis dans la salle ensuite. Le brun resta tétanisé les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Hibari.

* * *

Il ressemblait à un petit lapin… ou une autre créature herbivore, petite et chétive, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que les sept humains et les sept Minis étaient tombés sous son charme – et il s'incluait dans le groupe, ce qui était d'une rareté apocalyptique pour lui de s'inclure dans un groupe aussi large, ou même de s'inclure dans un groupe tout court.

Tout le monde voulait protéger le petit herbivore, même Lambo qui était pourtant toujours un peu effrayé de sa venue dans leur 'famille' – il ne faisait partie d'aucune famille. Mais lui, _lui _! _Lui, _le grand Hibari Kyoya – un outrageux oxymore, au vu de sa race de petits êtres – il avait résisté. Non pas à son attraction, mais à la futile démonstration de ses émotions, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Vous avez déjà résisté à la gravité ? Non, parce que vous la subissez ! C'était la même chose avec Tsunayoshi : il émettait une aura aussi puissante que la gravité sur les humains et le reste des créatures vivantes et non vivantes. Et, pour tout dire, en une semaine, Hibari trouvait qu'il faisait un sacré bon boulot, il était fier de son manque d'émotion total envers l'herbivore. Mais tout avait une fin.

Cet imbécile d'herbivore humain blond – communément surnommé Giotto – venait de parler de son punching-ball favori et plus qu'étrange. Dino Cavallone, le stupide cheval aussi blond que le Don des Vongola – littéralement, et figurativement. Si lors de ses confrontations avec l'ananas infernal – _Rokudo Mukuro_, grogna-t-il mentalement – il n'avait comme but que de tuer, puis de cracher et de piétiner le cadavre de son adversaire durant vingt jours, les combats avec le Cheval Débile se déroulaient dans le but de lui laisser une lumière de vie. Il le combattait pour le re-combattre pour le re-recombattre !

Oui, il aimait se battre, se battre jusqu'à ce que ses armes et sa chemise soient rouge écarlate. Il ne remarqua pas l'agonie de sa fourchette sous ses doigts, mais fut surprit et étonné du cri d'effroi qui éclata à sa gauche. Il se tourna instantanément, et observa l'herbivore brun avec un regard acéré toutes les personnes qu'il venait de regarder, et puis ce fut son tour.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi restait-il figé comme une statue ? Après une seconde, il se souvint qu'une herbivore insignifiante et imprudente lui avait un jour dit qu'il avait de beaux yeux…, mais au point d'avoir un effet statufiant ? Hibari était pourtant sûr et certain qu'il n'était pas Médusa, et qu'il avait des cheveux noirs, non pas des serpents sur le crâne.

-Nufufu ~ C'est beau l'amour ~ !

En voilà une, de voix qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point non seulement elle rigolait comme un psychopathe en manque d'enfant agonisant sous ses doigts, mais en plus, elle laissait paraître des propos qu'un herbivore né de la dernière pluie retiendrait en sa présence. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, l'autre carnivore de la pièce le défendit – même s'il détestait ça. Ca le dérangeait moins quand c'était Alaude qui disait quelque chose à sa place. Il faisait partie de sa meute – pour le moment, ils étaient deux, et Kyoya souhaitait que ce chiffre ne change jamais.

-Hn. On reconnait là les amoureux transis. Comment va Elena, tête de melon ?

Le même rire psychopathe d'il y a quelques secondes retentit encore dans la pièce, en revanche, un regard aussi sombre que le charbon fut envoyé en direction du français. Au moins, la 'tête de melon' se taisait, à présent.

Il continua de fixer l'herbivore, plongé dans ses pensées. Notamment dans les souvenirs de la veille. Un sourire plein de dents – et étrangement peu rassurant – fit chemin sur ses lèvres. Ce petit herbivore gravitationnel pourrait être utile, très utile.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans accrocs, Yamamoto et Gokudera se disputaient à sens unique, tout en faisant connaissance avec Tsuna. _C'est quoi cette question, pauv' con ? T'es vraiment qu'un abruti du baseball !_ Hibari trépignait _presque_, dans la salle d'entraînement. Les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations – jouer de la flûte, traumatiser des enfants, signer d'innombrables paperasses, fumer une cigarette, voler le bonbon de l'un, etc. – jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnette de résonne dans le manoir.

Une domestique ouvrit rapidement la porte, c'en était presque à croire qu'elle était restée là toute la matinée, pour laisser entrer la personne.

Tsunayoshi se mordit la lèvre. A quoi pouvait-bien ressembler Cavallone-san ? Ses deux amis avaient bien tenter de lui expliquer, mais… ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs professeurs au monde – sauf Gokudera, peut-être, qui se classait au niveau universitaire bio-chimio-physico-scientifique de haut niveau. C'est donc à coup de 'Il est tout _Vouiiiish _!' et de 'C'est un enfoiré qui a reçu le chromosome numéro sept de sa mère, qui blablabla-' à partir de là, Tsuna n'avait plus rien comprit '-sans oublier que c'est une tâche et un bâtard,' qu'il avait pu se faire une idée du collègue de Giotto – il se demandait quel genre de travail Giotto faisait. Son imagination très créative forma un être à moitié humain et à moitié Minis, au regard de feu, et à l'appétit d'ogre. Ce dernier critère se basant sur le 'parfois, il est _grouloulou_' de Yamamoto. Sans oublier que ce 'Dino Cavallone' était pyromane ! Gokudera avait lui-même dit que 'ce crétin d'enfoiré de cheval' avait apprit à faire péter le feu à Hibari.

Son imagination ne cessa de le tourmenter, alors qu'il entendait les pas descendre le long des couloirs leurs sons s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure. Tsuna déglutit d'anticipation et de peur.

… Avait-il précisé que dans son imagination, Cavallone-san avait huit pieds, trois bras, douze yeux et une queue de cheval ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se priva lui-même de son sens de la vue en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux, trop effrayé de l'image qu'il se faisait de la 'personne'.

'Adieu, monde cruel !' Pensa-t-il en entendant une inspiration. Il allait le prendre en main, et puis le manger vivant, parce qu'il avait faim. Tsuna en était sûr et certain ! Mais… à la place d'avoir d'immenses doigts s'enroulant autour de sa chair toujours osseuse, une voix retentit. « Ouah, alors c'est lui votre nouveau ! Il est tout petit ! » Cette voix était douce, et paraissait sympathique – et elle ne cachait rien de suspect.

Gokudera, tempétueux, répliqua directement : « C'est un minis, enfoiré d'cheval ! Et n'insulte pas le Juudaïme-sama, ou j'te mets un bâton de dynamite dans l'cul ! » Tsuna émit un petit cri effrayé à cette menace, même si elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui : avoir un engin explosif dans l'arrière train devait faire très mal !

Il ouvrit un œil derrière ses mains pour regard Gokudera, plongé dans le choc, mais vit Cavallone-san à la place. Il haleta en voyant que l'image sortie de sa tête et que la réalité étaient _très _différentes. Il ne remarqua que trop tard, honteux, que ses bras étaient tombés le long de son corps, ballants, et que ses deux yeux et sa bouche s'étaient ouverts grands.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Dino Cavallone, et toi ? » C'était une question stupide, puisqu'il connaissait déjà le nom du brun, mais par politesse, il la posait quand même.

Tsunayoshi regarda à gauche à droite, avant de se pointer du doigt, demandant silencieusement si l'homme lui parlait à lui. Lorsque le blond lui répondit par un acquiescement, il bégaya sa réponse. « Je- Je… Heu… J-Je m'… m'appelle S-S-… Sawa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi ? » Comme si bégayer ne suffisait pas, il semblait peu sûr de sa réponse. Dino lui fit un grand sourire, et s'assura inconsciement de traumatiser le brun par une action hors du commun.

Car ledit brun ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'un humain saute haut – très haut – et qu'il se laisse tomber vers la table ou le trio d'amis se tenaient. Bien que Yamamoto et Gokudera semblaient parfaitement calmes, à propos qu'un poids certains allait s'écraser sur eux, Tsuna, lui, ne l'était pas. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il allait mourir, réduit en bouillie par une masse de septante à quatre-vingt kilos d'humain.

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux fermés de peur, il ne se découvrit pas déformé comme une flaque sous une semelle, mais vit l'humain qui leur avait sauté dessus à sa taille – enfin, tout de même plus grand de quelques millimètres, vu qu'il n'était pas le modèle de virilité le plus recherché au monde. Dino l'enlaça soudainement, provoquant un 'hie' de surprise. « Désolé petit-frère ! Je ne voulais pas te surprendre ! » Dit-il l'air penaud. « Mais je dois aller voir Kyoya, maintenant ! »

Le blond s'en alla, hummant un air de musique italienne. Tsunayoshi resta figé, trop de choses, trop d'informations sans queues ni tête déboulant dans sa tête. La première était que : Dino n'était pas un monstre difforme. La seconde : Dino était même plutôt beau garçon. La troisième : Dino était un cinglé qui se transformait en Minis lorsqu'il voulait écraser ces derniers. La quatrième : Dino câlinait aléatoirement les gens. La cinquième : Dino l'avait appelé 'Petit Frère'. Et la sixième, la dernière, mais pas des moindres : Dino avait dit 'Kyoya'. _Kyoya_ comme dans _Hibari Kyoya_. Il ne savait pas si l'italien parlait _du_ Hibari Kyoya ou- non. Non, il parlait certainement d'un domestique, bien sûr ! Il ne pouvait pas parler de _cet_ Hibari Kyoya qui lui avait fait un trou encore béant dans l'âme.

« Hahaha ! Dino est encore partit voir Hibari, neh ?

-Tsk. Ta gueule. C't'a croire qu'il l'encule pour être tellement heureux. »

Tsuna poussa un nouveau cri _'H-H-Hibari-s-s-s-san et… D-Dino-san ?', _il n'en revenait pas ! Comment Dino-san survivait-il au regard nitroglicériné du noiraud ?!

…Non… Ce n'était pas la bonne question. Il devrait plutôt être choqué d'entendre qu'ils soient actuellement en train de faire ce genre de _choses_ tous les deux !

« Tsuna ! C'est marrant ! T'es tout rouge !  
-Juudaïme-sama, votre fièvre vous revient ?  
- HIIE ! »

* * *

Une piqûre. Rien de plus. Rien qu'une toute petite aiguille sous la tendre chair rose et sale d'une pauvre petite, insignifiante et pathétique créature. Elle tenta de crier, comme c'était mignon. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau ces pâles lèvres s'ouvrant en un déchirant mais tellement merveilleux rictus de douleur, d'effroyable, d'insupportable douleur, ces yeux – de magnifiques yeux – s'écarquillant, révélant l'espoir de la mort, leur manque de joie et surtout leur réalisme – elle savait bien qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante -, et son petit corps se tordant sous l'immense douleur reçue.

Quelle magnifique vue.

Des craquements immondes résonnèrent dans la pièce après quelques minutes, et l'ombre de ce qui fut quelqu'un de sensé, rationnel et _humain_ baissa les yeux.

_« Oups,_ souria-t-il, _j'ai mit trop de pression sur mon scalpel. »_

Il ne savait pas si le Minis coupé en deux par sa lame était toujours vivant ou pas. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage. Son maillet confirmerait la mort de la petite chose.

… Et le marteau de bois s'écrasa violemment sur un Minis agonisant – il n'eut pas même le temps de crier.

Il entendit les éternels petits hoquets de terreur venant de derrière sa table d'opération les autres petits corps n'attendant que sa 'science'.

* * *

Après quelques heures vite passée, Dino revint, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses habits étaient défaits, ses joues rosées, et il pantelait encore. Il s'accrocha gaiement à Tsuna alors qu'il jouait à Solitaire avec des cartes humaines – Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient été appelé par G. et Asari. Le brun sentit l'odeur si particulière de la transpiration s'approcher, alors que des mains moites de sueur touchaient ses épaules.

Un hurlement perçant résonna dans la pièce, et des cartes, malgré leurs grandes tailles volèrent aux alentours, comme effrayées par le cri du Tsunayoshi surprit, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de conscience propre.

« Ahaha ! Encore désolé ! Au fait Tsu- … pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ? »

Dino se trouvait maintenant profondément confus de la réaction du brun le cri était parfaitement normal, mais le regard inquiet et critique qu'il affichait tandis qu'il le regardait de haut en bas était définitivement hors de son caractère habituel. Il place doucement sa main sur l'épaule du petit bout de Minis qu'il avait baptisé 'Petit frère' lorsqu'un rouge ocre commença à monter sur ses joues. Le blond avait beau demander si tout allait bien, il demeurait à présent sans réponse, juste une grimace lorsqu'il le toucha.

Une pensée peu rassurante lui traversa l'esprit : et si Tsuna le confondait avec des gens de sa 'cage'- terme fréquemment employé pour désigner le magasin d'origine des Minis achetés - ? Non pas que le cheval ailé ait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées – contrairement à une certaine personne disparue depuis peu – mais Giotto l'avait informé.

Quelqu'un de normal aurait juste poussé un petit 'Oh' de pitié, mais pas Dino. Surtout pas lui. Il avait lui aussi été dans la position de Tsuna, avant d'être racheté par son défunt maître, le neuvième Cavallone, qui avait été intéressé lorsqu'il pouvait se transformer en humain – ce 'don' lui venait de sa mère Minis, qui avait participé à des expériences alors qu'elle voulait un enfant. Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas de compagnon, il avait été créé avec des fluides reproductifs humains et des ovaires Minis. Il n'appelait pas Tsuna petit frère pour rien !

S'il ne faisait que lui toucher l'épaule, Dnio l'attira vite contre sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie – s'il s'enfuyait, c'était fini, il n'arriverait plus à lui parler tant qu'il aurait peur de lui.

« H-Hiee ! D-Dino-san ! Je… J'étouffe ! »

Dino garda une prise ferme sur ses frêles épaules, et l'écarta de son corps – pourquoi son petit-frère était toujours rouge tomate ?

« Tu as encore de la fièvre, petit frère ?

-Hie ! E-Encore ? Comment savez-vous que j'ai eut de-

-Tutoie-moi ! Je peux faire quelque chose ? Appeler Knuckle, peut-être ? Je peux me remettre sous mon enveloppe humaine, ça ira plus vite ! Tsuna ?... Tsuna ?

Le brun était encore plus rouge, il était embarrassé de recevoir autant d'attention – sans oublier que l'apparence peu soignée de Dino et la transpiration qui collait à sa peau mêlée à ce qu'avait dit Gokudera ne l'aidait pas.

Il bégaya un grand n'importe quoi, qui fit rire Dino. Et ce qui assura ce dernier que tout allait bien. Il ébouriffa la crinière de Tsunayoshi, et proposa d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Tsuna sembla confus – ce n'était pas le moment de manger, même s'il avait faim, lui aussi.

« Allez ! Ca fait faire de mal à personne, neh ? »

Après une moue pensive, le brun finit par agréer, et, une fois encore, au plus grand malheur de Tsuna, Dino prit forme humaine. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'habituerait un jour à ce changement, jusqu'ici – même si ça avait été deux fois, seulement – il avait presque eut une crise cardiaque.

Le blond se pencha, main en avant, pour que Tsuna monte dessus, ce qu'il fit, légèrement méfiant. S'il était debout sur la chair tendue mais étrangement molle, il se plaqua contre la paume lorsque Dino commença à bouger. Tout allait trop vite, tout était trop haut !

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, priant quiconque était là haut et qui s'amusait à faire de sa vie une immense mare de pathétique. Le blond avait dit que tout irait vite, alors pourquoi ça lui prenait autant de temps ? Il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, malgré les doigts légèrement recourbés de Dino.

L'humain s'arrêta soudainement.

« Oh, Dino, tu allais quelque part ?

-Aux cuisines, pourquoi ?

-J'aurais besoin de parler…'business', si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Dino acquiesça et s'excusa auprès de Tsuna et le reposa sur la 'rampe' des murs – qui étaient là pour que l'on voit les Minis lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans le manoir. Il y avait beaucoup de meurtres involontaires, dans les rues, lorsqu'un Minis était écrasé sous la semelle d'une chaussure. Tsuna secoua la tête, il était bien mieux sur la rampe, il ne bougeait plus incroyablement vite, et était sur une surface solide – s'il tombait, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Et puis Dino-san avait du travail, après tout.

Il agita la main aux deux humains lorsque ces derniers lui tournèrent le dos pour s'en aller dans le bureau, et puis il soupira. Devait-il retourner à sa partie de solitaire ? Ou devait-il aller aux cuisines ? Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour voir où aller… il découvrit ce qu'il pouvait faire : retrouver son chemin.

Tsuna eut envie de pleurer : pourquoi était-il tellement inutile… ? Après un autre long soupir et une dizaine de minutes de vagabondage dans le manoir, il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre, ou, plus précisément, un autre Minis. Celui qui avait transpercé son âme. Ainsi que son corps entier. Hibari Kyoya. Celui qui avait peut-être-avec-de-grandes-chances fait des… _choses_ avec Dino. Il rougit encore à ces pensées déplacées.

Tandis qu'il aurait normalement demandé son chemin, pour le coup, il préféra continuer sa route, et demander à la prochaine personne qu'il croiserait. Vraiment. Malheureusement, Madame la Chance n'était pas de son côté, et le fameux Hibari lui avait d'autres idées. Et ses idées ne permettaient pas au brun de s'en aller sans rien lui dire.

« Herbivore.

-N-Non ? HIIE ! Je- Je veux dire O-O-Oui ? »

Le noiraud haussa un élégant sourcil à la confusion et la panique qu'il venait de créer _de lui-même_ – il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. C'était… mignon ? Il brossa la pensée plus loin, alors qu'il se concentrait sur les choses importantes.

« J'ai besoin de te parler.

-A-A-A pr-propos de quoi, H-H-H-Hibari-san ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. »


End file.
